


clandestine

by oniyurii



Category: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean - Fandom, YiZhan, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Artist Xiao Zhan | Sean, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Cliffhangers, Innocent Yi Bo, M/M, Mafia Xiao Zhan | Sean, Psycho, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oniyurii/pseuds/oniyurii
Summary: kept secret or done secretively, especially because illicit;  Xiao Zhan has a secret.『𝘪 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦 - 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘬𝘦』
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. 一

Waking up with sweat dripping all over his face. He was not sure if he wanted to call it a peaceful dream or a nightmare. He shivered sitting in his room alone with the rain pouring heavily outside.

Wrapping himself in a fluffy blanket, he looked around the room as if he was searching for something but, there was nothing. Eyes showing no emotion.

He had been in this room for almost 3 days without having a bite of food and only consumed water. Slowly getting up, he left the tiny comfort. Taking tiny steps to the bathroom.

He had not showered for days, looking at himself in the mirror, eyebags that were so dark it looked as if it was consuming his soul.

He chuckled lowly "pathetic".

By taking a long bath, he felt a little better. But he wasn't ready to face the world. He feels comfortable here, within these four walls where nothing could disturb him and torture his mind.

His stomach growled for food. Instead of grabbing something to eat, he punched his stomach trying to surpass hunger. He tried convincing himself that he was fine.

Laying on the bed, the blankets perfectly hugged his thin body. Sighing in comfort, he tried calming his busy mind for a second but he could only see the lights flashing. Which made him to immediately open his eyes.

"Impossible" he muttered to his lonely self.

Looking at his bedside table, he saw the phone that had been abandoned for the past few days. With shaky hands, he reached out to grab his phone. Turning it on, it took a while to reboot its system.

His heartfelt anxious. Finally, he saw his lock screen, asking for a password to identify its owner. As he was sitting in the dark with only a little light source from his window, the phone face ID did not recognize who he was.

He quickly typed in his password yet so carefully. As if his fingers learned ballet. Notifications poured in immediately. 1000+ messages, 800+ calls, and others from his social media which he had abandoned for months. First, he clicked on his calls, 229 calls from both his parents, 200 from his manager, 195 from his juniors, and 400+ from **Bo❤️**.

He quickly pressed the first call log. After a few rings, "Zhan?" a worried female voice came to the line sounding hoarse. "Ma.." He called out trying his best to sound normal. "Zhan, where have you been? It has been four days since you called? Is everything okay?" His mother continued to ask more questions about him but he only replied with a short "I'm fine ah-Ma" he tried sounding happy.

His mother on the other side sounding more worried than ever "Zhan, Pa, and Ma are always here for you if anything happens" his mom said so softly that it almost convinced him to pour our everything to his mom but of course he could never do that. He did not want to worry his parents.

He wanted to end the call as quickly as possible "Ma... I know I'm always thankful for you and Pa. I have to go now Ma, I'll call you tomorrow" he tried his best. He did his best. This is what he was at best.

"Okay, Zhan..please take care" Zhan gave a chuckle trying to sound convincing "Will sure do Ma..you too okay?" She replied worriedly with "Okay Zhan..Bye" and ended the call.

It was just one small phone call that had not last for more than 5 minutes. But was enough to break him down. He cried while the phone just slid through his fragile fingers, falling on to the ground.

Not bothered to pick it up but instead, he turned around and snuggled closer to his bolster and stared at the wall while his tears fell on the white pillow.

Finally, he drifted off to sleep again, repeating the same cycle for the past 3 days. It was only an hour before he woke up again with sweat dripping on his face. Looking at the ceiling, feeling empty, feeling confused, feeling sad.

He tried to gather his strength, slowly looking around his room. It was filled with tissues and clothes. _Clothes that were torn._ He could not help but, laugh loudly at the sight in front of him, he was starting to lose his mind.

He wanted food. When was the last he ate? The thought just ran to the back of his head, his mind screaming "FAT" was he? He almost resembled a skeleton that you would see in science class, wrist so fragile. But he loses the urge to starve himself and wore a black hoodie and sweatpants.

Walking out of this lonely apartment, he inhaled the air outside. It smelled nice after the rain, despite the carbon monoxide. The building behind him got smaller insight as he walked to the convenience store.

The bell rang indicating someone had entered the store. The employee smiled brightly "Welcome to 7-Eleven", wasn't he _too cheerful_? He replied with a small nod and continued walking to the back shelf.

 _Chocolates_ , that's what he wanted. Looking at the not so large selection, he took one from every section. He heard the bell again but ignored. Why would he want to bother? Finally grabbing the last one, he heard a bunch of teenagers laughing being so _carefree_.

He walked up to the counter and poured out all the chocolate that he held in his arms. The cashier simply took his time scanning one by one. "It would be 57.90" Zhan took his wallet out which only had 100 dollar bills. He quickly paid wanting to get out of here _fast_.

Grabbing the plastic bag he walked away while the cashier was still taking the balance amount, "Sir, your balance!" He stopped in his tracks "Keep the change" and continued walking to the dead apartment.

Walking back into his room, an awful smell hit him. He shut the door tight and locked it. Heading back to his spot, slowly he laid on his bed letting it swallow his body. After a few minutes staring into nothing, he heard his ringtone. _God, he needed to change it_.

He picked it up without looking at the caller, his fault "Hmm" and his eyes widened when he heard the other's voice "Zhan-ge!" He brought the phone to his face and checked the caller ID, the person he least wanted to talk to.

He physically facepalmed and continued "Hm, Yibo" as if nothing had happened.

"Ge it has been days. Where are you?" Yibo who was usually calm sounded so restless. "I'm fine ah Yibo hahaha" Zhan _tried_ convincing him while completely ignoring his heart that was beating fast. "Can we meet up?" Yibo quickly asked, being impatient.

"Hmm, not sure but why?"

"I need to tell you something"

"You did not have to call me more than four hundred times"

"I was worried"

"Don't worry too much and you can just tell me on the phone"

"I want to meet you today at XX cafe, it's a private cafe at 8 p.m. Tell them that you're with me"

Yibo ended the call without waiting for Zhan to respond. Zhan could only hear the beep at the end of the call. What was up with him? He tried calming his beating hard. He thought to finally be productive and clean his messed up room. Sighing as he got up, he saw the mess even more clearly.

Zhan was usually a perfectionist but what made him to this extent? He slowly walked towards the pile of clothes that were torn, he sighed again trying to find a black plastic. Finally finding one he quickly cleaned the place.

After a few hours, he finally cleaned his room, 3 whole black plastics were tied neatly and kept near his door. he vacuumed the room and finally sprayed air freshener.

With his hands on his waist, he smiled a little. Being proud of himself. His remaining clothes that were not thrown were soaked in water for a few minutes and he washed it like he usually does.

Zhan never liked the idea of having a washing machine, it did not clean the clothes well so he washes it by hand. After drying all those clothes, he sat back on his clean bed. He looked around his room and felt happy a little seeing everything is back in its place.

Taking his phone he noticed it was already 6 p.m. He decided to take a shower and nibble on his favorite chocolate, KitKat. Time moved so fast as it was already 7:45 p.m. He was too caught up eating _one_ small chocolate.

He quickly booked an Uber and locked his room door heading to the cafe


	2. 二

Was he nervous? _Very_.

His Uber dropped him off right in front of the cafe. Heart beating faster while his hand getting more sweaty. Noticing a few stares, he quickly walked in.

A waiter stopped him, "Sir, do you have any reservation?" Zhan, "I'm here with Wang Yi Bo" and immediately the waiter's face changed. He looked flustered and quickly guided Zhan to the private room. It seemed like the waiter finally recognized Zhan.

Zhan wore light blue jeans with a Gucci X Disney t-shirt and a black moleskin jacket with a cap and mask to cover his identity. Walking into the room that was booked for him and Yibo. He saw that Yibo was already sitting and drinking a cup of coffee slowly while scrolling through his phone.

He cleared his throat as he came in and sat across him. Yibo quickly put his phone down and looked at the person in front of him with care. Zhan crossed his legs,

"Hello, Yi Bo"

"Zhan-ge" It almost sounded chocked.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Yibo sighed before answering "Zhan-ge are you okay?" He was taken back with his question. With eyes a little widened, he replied "I'm fine" and continued to look down, playing swords with his two fingers.

"Your eyes, it's bad" Zhan was purely confused. His eyes are bad as in he has ugly eyes? He looked at Yibo confused waiting for an explanation from the younger. "Your eyebags are bad, have you not been sleeping properly?" And that's when it hit him, he didn't wear any make-up covering his terrible eyebags.

"It's nothing" Zhan tried changing the topic but he knew how persistent Yibo was "Ge, it's not!" Yibo raised his voice a little making Zhan feeling a little irritated with him. "What did you want to talk about?" Zhan sounding a little harsh. "Ge, you can tell me," Yibo said again wanting Zhan to tell him why he looked so tired, so thin, so lifeless.

Zhan was usually a calm and collected person but these 3 days had wrecked him. "Yibo, if you're not willing to tell me I'm leaving" Zhan got up to leave but his heart telling the opposite. He still took courage and left the place disappointed as Yibo did not stop him. He chuckled to himself thinking, _as if he would stop me_.

He decided to walk even though his apartment was only a few kilometers away. Walking past all these people, he knew a few recognized him yet he still walked ignoring them. His eyes getting blurry as tears clouded. He tried blinking them away but it was no use.

Why was he crying? Why did he feel so pathetic? After a while, he walked alone through the almost empty streets. He sat at a bench and laid his head back, looking at the stars. Did he deserve all of this? Why did he choose this path if he could not handle it? Why did he _fall in love_?

Thoughts began pouring into his mind not noticing the rain was starting to pour. Little droplets on his cap. He was going to get soaked but he did not mind. He deserved this. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a car honk. Looking ahead, he saw Yibo's car.

Great, he got up leaving the bench and ignoring the car walking back to his apartment. The car perfectly parked when he realized that Yibo was going to know where he lived so he brought himself to walk towards the car.

Seeing his reflection on the car window made him feel so low. The window rolled down, showing Yibo's pained expression. "Ge, let me drive you home" Zhan chuckled at rolled his eyes "Ya, it's okay! Hahaha" but this did not convince Yibo.

He got out of the car, himself getting wet and took Zhan's hand and pulled him to the passenger seat. Zhan struggled to get himself out of Yibo's grip. He was weak, Yibo who did not use full strength felt how fragile Xiao Zhan was.

After putting the seat belt on Zhan, he quickly jogged back to the driver seat. They both sat in silence with the faint scent of vanilla and soft rap music. Zhan broke the silence "What is up with you?" Yibo huffed "Ge, I am sorry if you don't want to say anything. But ge, I care about you and I'm not willing to let you go". Zhan looked at him "What are you trying-", he was interrupted by a soft lips on his.

Slowly both lips danced making Yibo smile during the kiss and Zhan could feel it. Zhan broke the kiss and looked at Yibo. "I like you Zhan-ge" those three words that Zhan kept in his heart without telling the younger as he did not want to ruin the younger's career. Without him realizing, he was smiling.

"Gege, do you feel the same way?" Zhan could only nod shyly. His cheeks were burning bright crimson red. Yibo smiled showing his teeth, eyes almost disappearing. The man who he fell in love at first sight.

Yibo was known as a cold guy. Everyone knew about it, he doesn't care if you're a girl or a guy, he would just speak his mind. But only a few know that he was just protecting himself. When he first saw Xiao Zhan, he would not admit it on that day but today he would. Xiao Zhan was the most beautiful being that he had ever seen. Neglecting his feelings for the first few days, to only know that Xiao Zhan had a heart of gold made him fall even deeper despite the age gap.

Yibo knew the consequences but he could not help himself. The thought of Zhan being friendly with another aside him made his blood boil. He wanted Zhan all to himself. Without him noticing, he slowly opened up to Xiao Zhan. Smiling more often around Zhan, being more comfortable with Zhan.

No one else made him feel like this. Not even his members or his brothers from DayDayUp (天天向上). On the last day of the shoot, he realized he had completely fallen in love with Xiao Zhan, his gege. But Xiao Zhan went MIA [Missing In Action] for three days after the shoot. Making Yibo's heartache. He tried calling the older till he could not count.

He was obsessed, as Zhan was his only source of pure happiness. He definitely would not lose him no matter what. When Zhan picked up his call, only he knew how fast his heart was beating for the other. When Zhan left him in the cafe, only he knew the pain, feeling like Zhan had stabbed his heart that was beating for him and only him.

To know the other felt the same way as he does he was happy. His happiness simply could not be put into words. Looking at the man in front of him being so shy and embarrassed, he wanted to kiss him all day and protect him. Well, of course, he did not forget one thing.

Why was Zhan missing for the past three days? His smile immediately disappeared when the thought appeared. He held Zhan's arm carefully and caressed it. "Ge?" he softly spoke. The older man in front of him knew what he wanted to ask. "Yibo, I needed time to myself. I'm sorry for disappearing just like that."

Yibo nodded. A sign of acknowledgment on the older's statement.


	3. 三

Two-man who were blinded by the people around them did not take time to notice the person they were really in love with. Yibo was lucky that Zhan felt the same as he did. He had imagined all the possibilities if Zhan did not accept his love. Of course, Zhan would say they could still be friends. But would they really still be friends? Would they talk like they used to?

Yibo insisted on bringing Zhan home. But how would Zhan face him with his broken-down apartment? Zhan stubbornly denied his request. Yibo could only offer to be with Zhan until the rain stopped. Feeling comfortable in each other's presence, looking at the other's eyes, filled with love. They were deeply in love noticing each other's features.

The mole under Zhan's lips drove Yibo mad wanting to keep kissing his beautiful plump lips and kiss his eyelids. That was exactly what Yibo did, slowly bringing Zhan closer to his embrace, he kissed his temple, forehead, eyelids, and finally a peck on his lips. He brought himself to look at the older's beautiful face

Zhan was tired, he finally felt peace after three days of hell. His eyes slowly fluttering, still in Yibo's embrace. Yibo heard soft snores and smiled to himself. Xiao Zhan was really too precious. He was something that Yibo wanted to protect no matter what.

Yibo tried his best to put Zhan back into the passenger seat and continue driving to his home. He did not know where Zhan lived and he was more than happy to bring his lover home. During the ride, Zhan shifted into a curling position, making Yibo look at him with awe.

Finally reaching his home, Zhan was carried in a bridal style and laid carefully on Yibo's bed. Yibo slowly removed the jacket and his pants, trying his best not to eat the older. He quickly changed his clothes and went to the bathroom, taking a long bath.

Walking out of the bathroom, with only a towel covering below his waist. Letting his hand go through his wet hair making Zhan blush. Zhan woke up after no longer feeling the warmth of the younger. Zhan pretended to be asleep again, noticing the space next to him begin to sink. Yibo was already getting in bed. Making his heart beat faster after the hot scene he had seen.

Zhan tried calming himself down, but he was not in luck. The younger pulled the older closer by the waist, snuggling at the crook of Zhan's neck. Slowly both drifted to sleep.

-

-

-

Yibo woke up first, usually he was the one who would sleep in but he decided to make breakfast for his lover. He hopped off the bed and silently closed the bedroom door behind him heading to the kitchen. Looking in his fridge, he found the ingredients to make pancakes.

Zhan-ge had thought him once and he still remembered. Taking out the ingredients and putting it on the kitchen counter. Carefully, measuring everything with a little tongue sticking out. He did not want to mess this up.

Zhan woke up feeling cold, his hands reached out for the boy but was only welcomed with nothing. He feared again, slowly hugging his knees while tears poured silently. He started to sob, did Yibo leave him? But then he saw the doorknob turning, quickly he wiped the tears and hid under the blankets.

Yibo carefully put the tray down and woke Zhan gently. Zhan peeked out, Yibo looked at him. Messy hair, red eyes, tear-stained face, and swollen eyes. Cute but he was worried. "What happened, Ge?" his hand reached out to slowly caressed the older's face

It would be a lie to say that Zhan did not enjoy this. In fact, he leaned his face more into the palms of the younger, like a cat. He felt comfortable with Yibo being next to him, making him forget everything he had gone through.

"Nightmare" he replied shortly. Yibo pulled him into a hug, "I'm here, Ge" Zhan smiled engulfing more of Yibo's scent.

Zhan broke the hug and Yibo placed the tray of food that he made especially for Zhan. Zhan smiled at the sight in front of him. Taking a bite of the fluffy pancake that was a little burnt made Zhan squeal in happiness. Yibo smiled looking at his Zhan.

-

-

"Yibo, I have to go for now" Yibo nodded as he also had to head out. He tried offering a ride to the older one, but for some reason, the older kept rejecting. After Yibo left home, Zhan was now sitting alone in the living room. Taking out his phone, he dialed his home. His actual home and not the apartment. His butler answered

"Yes?"

"CheiYong, send a car to XXX address and take my things from XX apartment."

"Yes, sir"

He quickly ended the call. He knew it would take at least 30 minutes for the car to arrive so he quickly cooked a meal for Yibo and kept it in the fridge. Right on time, he heard a car honk and smiled to himself. His car, that he had not touched for the longest time. He walked out to see the red Ferrari, a beauty. The driver got down and opened the back seat for Zhan but instead of sitting at the back, he quickly locked the doors and head to the driver

"Sit at the back, I'm driving"

The driver nodded listening to his master's order. Zhan hopped in the driver's seat and drove off fast to his home. He was welcomed by his maids, smiling at them softly while he headed to his room.

Walking in, he noticed how his bed was already neatly made by the maids.

Sitting on the bed, he took his time to look around his house that he left for 3 days. This was his actual home. Indeed, Zhan came from a rich family but this was not known by the media or any of his friends to be exact. If his friends were to ever meet him, he would change apartments.

Making his friends less suspicious of him. The apartment that he lived in was owned by him. He had recently bought it a few months ago. Unfortunately, he never expected things to take a turn making him stay there to find peace.

A knock was heard, making him to be back in reality. His butler came in

"Sir, I see that you're doing fine"

"Hm"

"Sir"

"Speak"

"300 boxes of drugs have been shipped to China"

"Good, send AhLan to take care of this matter"

"But sir-"

"What now?"

"The other party has seen you"

"Kill"

The butler nodded and left the room.


	4. 四

Zhan and Yibo had an interview to shoot. Were they excited? Yes, two hearts beating fast at the sight of each other. They both had not seen each other since that day.

Zhan came down the car, flashlights everywhere. As usual, Zhan smiled widely and waved at his fans that were waiting outside. A few minutes later, Yibo came with a cold expression, which made the fans go wild. He bowed a little and walked into the building.

He saw Zhan was getting his make-up done, silently sitting next to him. He stared at the beautiful older guy. Zhan who had just finished his eye make-up, opened his eyes to see Wang Yibo staring at him making him blush.

"Aish this didi!"

"Mmh"

Zhan rolled his eyes at Yibo's cold character, he knew it was because there were people there that made Yibo uncomfortable so he did not continue the conversation. After a while, they were left alone.

"Zhan-ge"

"Yibo"

Yibo drags his feet to sit next to his lover with a pouting face. Zhan who was busy scrolling through his Weibo did not notice the pouting boy next to him. After a few minutes of silence, that's when Zhan noticed he was not speaking. Looking at the younger, he saw the cute pouty face. Pinching the younger's cheek

"Why the long face?"

Silence...

"You're seriously going to ignore me?'

Yibo huffed and turned to the other side trying his best to ignore Zhan. To his surprise, Zhan slowly took Yibo's hand and kissed it making Yibo's cheeks burn. "You're always busy" Yibo muttered to himself. This didn't go unheard by Zhan.

"Yibo"

Silence

"I.."

Silence

"never mind then.."

Yibo was flustered that Zhan did not continue what he was saying. Yibo sighed of annoyance.

"what is it?"

"Are you talking to me, Yibo?"

"Who else?"

Zhan chuckled at his childish behavior, he wanted to ruffle his hair but he could not instead he hugged Yibo's arm

"baby.." slowly dragging his finger across Yibo's arms

"I'm sorry for ignoring you"

Yibo looked at the older guy who was hugging his arm, eyes filled with love.

"Ge.."

Yibo went in for a kiss making Zhan moan into the kiss. Yibo got a little turned on by his lover's moan. His hand sneakily went under Zhan's shirt and started pinching the pink buds making Zhan arch his back. Yibo attacked his neck, making sure to not leave any hickeys but wet kisses.

A knock was heard, making Zhan pull back his posture. A young girl popped her head in

"The shoot is going to start, please head to the hall."

She quickly left making Zhan hit Yibo's arm.

"Ow..Zhan-ge why are you abusing me?"

"Should have hit you harder"

"Don't worry ah ge, I'll do your hard in bed"

Yibo smirked a little, earning another hit on his arms. Yibo winced in pain, wondering how his skinny lover had so much strength. They walked side by side and head to the hall.

During the interview, Yibo couldn't help himself but steal quick glances at the beautiful guy.

After the interview was done, Zhan stretched making his shirt revealing his stomach a little. This opportunity was not let off by the workers. They quickly took out their phones to take a picture but Yibo quickly blocked the cameras. He pulled Zhan to the room earlier.

"Geeeeeeeeeeee"

"What, you brat?"

"How dare you call me a brat? I just saved your image!"

"Wahh my handsome didi, were you jealous?"

"I was not!"

"But you know in the future, I would have photoshoots revealing my bod-"

This made Yibo to kiss the guy and stop any more words spoken. Yibo broke the kiss and looked at Zhan, lips swollen a little. He did not want anyone to see his Gege like this. With his thumb, he held Zhan's lower lip and grabbed his ass making Zhan yelp. 


	5. 五

After having a heated session, they came out as if nothing happened. They were good at this, after all, they were actors.

Hoping that they could meet often but since their drama, The Untamed had been released, sales have been going up. More and more interviews and photoshoots. They were happy that sometimes the photoshoot and interview would only be them both but the other times when they had to be apart made them sad.

Zhan being the older one decided not to be selfish and just go through all his workload. Everyday coming back home and being greeted by his maids and dealing with his business is very hectic. Zhan never expected the drama would have been really popular making him spend lesser time on Yibo.

Yibo tried messaging Zhan through his hectic workload but he never got a response from the older. Only assuming that Zhan was busy. This, however, continued for the next 5 days which made him worried. Finally, on a windy Friday, he called Zhan's manager.

"Manager Kim, is everything okay on Zhan's end?

"Yibo! yes he is fine"

"Where is he now?"

"He is at home"

"Oh really?" sounding a little disappointed.

"Is everything okay, Yibo?"

"Yes.."

He ended the call. Going back to his thoughts on why Zhan is ignoring him when he was at home. It was currently only 6 p.m. So why isn't Zhan replying? He wanted to go to the older's house but he did not know where he lived making a frown visible on his face.

He tried going back to the place where he had found Zhan. He searched the area looking for apartments but only found a broken-down apartment. _It can't be_. But he still went and tried looking around. To his surprise, although the outside looked so broken the inside was decent. With 5 guards, guarding the residential made Yibo a little flustered.

He walked towards them to ask if they had seen Zhan. They took a good look at him and one bald guy spoke through their mini earphone "Someone is looking for Zhan" receiving a reply from the other end. They then told Yibo that there was no one named Zhan living here. Before he left, they had asked his name.

Yibo walked out of the doors with a frown clearly visible. He had his suspicion about Zhan but he had always brushed the thought away. After driving away from that area, he headed home.

Reaching home, he was tired and all alone in this apartment. He sat on the couch slowly drifting to sleep, suddenly his phone rang making him to jolt awake. He picked it up instantly when he saw the name.

"Yibo"

"Gege, where are you?"

"I'm at home, finally I have time to spend on you"

"Where is your home?"

"Eh, why?"

"I miss you ge"

"Aish, let's have a video call around 8 p.m"

"Okay, gege!"

They both ended the call, Yibo sounding like an excited 6 years old. He quickly took a shower and changed into his pajama's and logged into his computer

At sharp 8, he received a call from Zhan, smiling while clicking to answer the call. He saw Zhan's background that was fully black. Such a dull color, for the very hyper older. They talked about their schedules and how they miss each other for around 45 minutes.

Suddenly, Yibo saw Zhan looking at the side of his room as if he was communicating with someone through his eyes. Although Zhan tried to play it off as he was staring into nothing, Yibo was sharp to notice.

"Ahh, baby I'm sleepy"

"Go sleep ge"

"Night Bo-di"

"Night Ge"

They both ended the call. Yibo thought about how he did not know about Zhan that much but somehow, Zhan knew more about him and his favorites making Yibo blush at the thought that his Zhan had cared for him so much to know about him. He felt like he did not do enough, so he tried googling that was his only option.

Zhan who just ended the call with Yibo was angry at CheiYong for just suddenly barging into his room without knocking. He knew it was an emergency but he was having a call with his lover and he did not want to have suspicions about him. He quickly got ready, wearing all black and carrying a mask to his car.

Finally reaching his destination, he wore the mask. The mask looked like a clown, but it had sharp teeth that smiled creepily and stained with _real_ blood. His mask covered 75% of his face, only showing his left eyes. He got out of his car and was greeted by hundreds of people who waited for him outside the hall. He bowed a little to the people and head inside.

Music blasting from inside the hall, to be exact Billie Eilish - You should see me in a crown. Zhan walked towards one of the tables that were reserved for him. Looking around, he noticed he had caught everyone's attention.

Everyone in the hall knew who he was and dared not cross his path. Only one person wears the scary clown mask, Mr.X the most powerful Mafia.

A few girls tried approaching him but were turned down ruthlessly by Zhan. He shoo-ed the girls away as they were a bother to him who was here for a business.

After a few minutes, he found the man that he was supposed to meet. The man was having fun with girls all around him. Groping the girls' assets without having a care in the world.

Zhan crept behind the man and put a finger on his mouth giving a sign to the girls to be quiet about his presence. The girls were definitely scared, they just continued doing their job. Slowly, a cloth-covered the man's mouth making his eyes widened, struggling for air but soon fainted.

"Thanks, girls"

He kept 4000 dollars on the table for the girls while watching a few of his men carrying the guy to the back of the hall. He bowed a little to the girls and followed his men. Seeing CheiYong next to his black Audi he took off his mask huffing as it was hot.

He got in the car and drove to his mansion, but not parking in front and headed to the back. A big cabin was at the back of this huge mansion. He parked his car and walked towards the cabin.

Sighing in annoyance, he wore his mask and walked in looking at the body of the guy earlier. The body laid on the stiff bed, he was still alive. Taking out a pocket knife, he dragged it across the man's arm making the man jolt awake.

He looked at Xiao Zhan with fear "M-Mr X" he stuttered while calling out Zhan's mafia name.

"Oh! Ni Hao! (Hello)" Zhan said in a very high-pitched tone seemingly so excited to talk to this man in front of him who was shivering in fear and cold sweat was dripping on his forehead. Zhan was just so excited to talk to this man that he could not control himself.

"Mr X, I'll p-pay y-you...back"

"My! My! HoWin! How generous of you HAHAHA"

Turning his back on HoWin, he let HoWin take a good look at his body before taking out his mask. He turned back to HoWin and smiled evilly. His eyes bloodshot red,

"Why don't you let me repay you back HoWin?"

His sickening smile made HoWin to tremble in fear. He never knew, the most famous actor Xiao Zhan was behind this. He knew he messed with the wrong person, by not paying back his debt for almost 2 years.

Zhan was kind enough to let him go on the first year but he was getting impatient after all the empty promises that HoWin made, it made Zhan go berserk after finding out he was trying to run away.

Zhan walked towards HoWin slowly and continued talking

"Is your heart beating fast?"

Howin was shocked at how fast Zhan moved. He was standing next to him and slowly leaned his head closer to HoWin's chest listening to his heartbeats that were beating really fast. Zhan held the pocket knife in front of HoWin.

"Too bad now it has to stop beating" he sighed sadly.

"No-NO! Sorry! Please! I ask for your forgiveness!!"

Zhan leaned into his ears "Too late" and stabbed where his heart was, multiple times. Blood splashed all over his face but this did not stop him, he continued stabbing his chest until he was satisfied. The whole time he stabbed, he was smiling, eyes not even closing when the blood spluttered.

Finally, as if on cue, CheiYong entered the cabin and saw Zhan walking out.

"Sell them"

He nodded and walked to the body and sliced each part of his body and sealed them. He quickly called the maids to remove the bloodstains.

Zhan walked into his mansion and straight headed to his bedroom as he reeked of HoWin's blood making him gag. He removed the clothes and took a long and hot bath. He was hungry after all that killing. Walking down the stairs, he heads to the kitchen and sees a table filled with food that he liked, not wasting any time he ate finally feeling satisfied. 


	6. 六

On the other end, Yibo was sleeping peacefully. But was woken up when he heard knocks on his door, it was currently 4 a.m.

He slowly got up, with a puffy face, and went to the house monitor. He saw that there was no one standing in front of his door. He thought maybe he was just imagining stuff and went back to sleep.

-

  
-

  
-

The next morning, he woke up thinking about the knocks on the door. What if there was someone and he was just too late?

Without wasting any more time, he went back to the monitor and tried rewinding to the early morning incident. And that's when he saw a man wearing full black and covered his face with a beanie mask.

He was worried about his safety, so he called his manager and talked about this. It was decided that Yibo had to move out within 2 days.

He told this to Zhan and Zhan seemed to be calm about this whole situation. During the last two days without Yibo knowing 3 of Zhan's men were watching him from afar.

_7:45 p.m._

Yibo was discussing with Zhan on which apartment he was going to choose. Surprisingly, Zhan had already prepared suggestions for the apartment.

Yibo could not help himself but admire how dedicated his lover was. During the face call, Zhan was busy looking at the pamphlets that were scattered on his table.

With sparkling eyes, Yibo looked at how Zhan was busy talking to himself on which apartment was best for Yibo. He was brought out of his thoughts when Zhan spoke.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Can't I admire my lover's beautiful features?"

"God, Yibo. You're so cheesy"

"I learned it from you Ge"

"Haha, very funny"

"I know"

"Now how about this apartment, it has tight security...."

And Zhan continued talking about the apartment. Scattering more pamphlets on the table. All of a sudden, Yibo asked Zhan.

"Ge, where are you staying?"

Zhan stopped blabbering and looked at Yibo "In one of these apartments"

"Then can you choose the one that is closest to you?"

"Hmm, I'll think about it"

"Why geeeee? I want to be with you at all times" Yibo said while pouting.

"Haish okay okay fine, I'll tell you later, I have to go now baby"

"Bye-bye Ge"

They both ended the call. Zhan quickly arranged an apartment for him to stay. All the apartments that he suggested were under Zhan's management.

He chose the one closer to his mansion as he could go back easily if there was anything. After booking a room for Yibo, a floor above him. He messaged the good news.

All he has to do now is, transfer a quarter of his clothes there and make it feel like he actually stayed there. Quickly, he instructed his men.

-

  
-

  
-

  
-

  
-

Yibo had finally moved in and he was excited to be with Zhan at all times. Even though one floor was separating them, that did not stop them from meeting each other.

Sometimes, when Zhan came back late, he would go to Yibo's room and sleep next to him. Yibo would gladly accept his lover anytime.

-

-

-

Yibo who was busy playing on his phone with only wearing a towel covering below his waist did not notice his door slowly opening.

Zhan came in and saw the beautiful view in front of him which made him flustered a little but he quickly collected himself.

He walked to his bed and sighed quietly after a tiring day. Feeling two arms slowly embracing him made him turn around and saw Yibo still half-naked.

Yibo quickly kissed Zhan making Zhan moan into the kiss and pushing him to lay on the bed. He was enjoying every bit of Zhan, sucking on his lower lips and taking off his clothes. Zhan pushed Yibo a little "Hmm..Ah..Yibo!"

Before he could continue his sentence. He was silenced again with the pair of lips. Yibo was impatient and wanted to devour the older. Pulling away slowly, he looked Zhan's flustered face with swollen lips.

He attacked the exposed pink buds making Zhan moan more. He removed Zhan's pants and slowly touched the clothed shaft. Taking it out and stroking it making Zhan flustered over his actions.

His cheeks were already burning bright red and panting loudly. This whole view made Yibo crazier, he had Zhan under him. He took Zhan whole, and deep throated while touching his shaft.

"Yi-Yibo, I'm about to cu-cum"Yibo quickly pulled away and Zhan whined at the sudden action. "What did you call me?" His dominance showing, making Zhan flustered more "Y-yibo?" slightly tilting his head as he was confused

"Call me daddy!" Yibo spanked Zhan's ass and slowly pulling the two cheeks apart, exposing his tight hole. "F-fuck, Dad-ddy" Zhan screamed at the sudden pain. Yibo leaned into his hole and gave small licks making Zhan go insane.

He pushed his tongue inside making Zhan feel pleasure. Removing his mouth from the hole, he quickly replaced it with his first finger making Zhan squirm uncomfortably at the foreign feeling.

Slowly Zhan got used to the first finger and felt pleasure instantly "M-more Daddy" he whimpered while Yibo inserted the second finger, now scissoring the hole to expand it more.

After a while, without wasting any time he inserted the third finger which Zhan gladly accepted and took him whole. The feeling inside Zhan made Yibo more impatient. He roughly took out his three fingers and pointed at the already hard shaft.

Zhan without wasting any time on all fours and crawled towards Yibo and took him whole, his tongue swirling the big shaft. Making Yibo pant and moan at the pleasure. Zhan pushed Yibo down and now sat on his stomach and kissed Yibo seductively.

He positioned himself and sat on Yibo's shaft, his hole hungrily swallowed the huge shaft making Zhan arch his back and moan louder. It was his first time and he was already feeling so much pleasure. Slowly, he moved to tease Yibo "Ah-Ah, fuck Babyboy, you're so good"

Zhan moved a little faster after hearing the compliment. Yibo pushed his hips upwards to fill Zhan up more, making Zhan lose balance at the sudden action. Zhan was pushed to the bed and now Yibo was on top of him.

His legs hanging on Yibo's shoulder and hands wrapped around Yibo's neck. Yibo pushed himself roughly into Zhan and kissed him. The room filled with skin slapping and more warm making the two-man more aroused.

Zhan's eyes rolling into the back at the overwhelming pleasure. He kept moaning "D-daddy, fuck I'm going to cum" he cried making Yibo thrust more roughly.

Like two bunnies fucking.

"B-baby cum" As Yibo's thrust got sloppier he came into Zhan filling his hole to the brim.

He took his shaft out, with the hole pouring out the hot fluid. Yibo went in for a kiss and Zhan responded to it making Yibo hard again."Fuck, on your knees now!" Yibo said in a low scary voice making Zhan obey every order of his.

He inserted his shaft once more into his overflowing hole, and fucked Zhan merciless "Daddy-dy enou-gh!" Zhan tried stopping Yibo from fucking him for the third time but this was gone unheard by the beast in front of him. 


	7. 七

Zhan woke up when he felt his phone buzzing on the bedside table. Picking it up he hears CheiYong's voice,

"Sir, it is time."

"Mmh."

Zhan quickly ended the call when he felt Yibo move, he turned to face Yibo and saw that he was still very sleepy. Being the good boyfriend that he was, he woke Yibo softly. Yibo had a photoshoot at 10 and currently, it was 8:30 a.m. Yibo stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes to see Zhan with a soft smile. _He is very fragile_.

"Gege~" he purred calling out the older.

"Wake up, didi."

Yibo instantly woke up and brought his face closer to Zhan. Looking at his eyes, nose, and lips of the older. He slowly pretended to go in for a kiss but instantly brought himself back when Zhan leaned in. A small smirk, plastered on his face as he successfully made Zhan flustered. He pat Zhan's cheek, "Gege".

Zhan slapped his hands off and head to the kitchen, with only boxers making Yibo excited again as he saw the older's hip-swaying from left to right.

"Ah, Gege you're torturing me!"

Screaming into the pillow. Zhan ignoring the childish act, he continued to make breakfast for them both. Porridge and youtiao. A simple dish but was made full of love.

Zhan had to go to Shanghai for a few _shootings_ , that'swhat he said _._

Yibo too, was packed with a schedule for the next 3 months, which meant he can't spend time with Zhan. However, Zhan had promised to message him daily, no _matter_ what happens.

-

Zhan had just reach Shanghai, walking out unnoticed by the public eye. A black SUV patiently waiting for Zhan, in the underground basement. He immediately got in the car and drove off to his destination. During the whole drive, his men could feel the cold aura coming from Zhan. They did not dare make any mistakes for tonight's event.

_4:33 p.m._

Zhan wore his mask, and got out of the car, admiring the huge building in front of him. Walking in with 7 men by his side. Ah, what a beautiful day, the rain started to pour as soon as he stepped into the building. _Quiet_ , he likes it. Heading to the receptionist who was busy on the phone and two bodyguards dozing off at the side. She noticed Zhan standing in front of her, hands slowly trembling,

"H-how may I help you?" trying to sound as polite as ever.

"Hello! I'm here to meet your CEO." he smiled behind his mask.

She quickly pressed the call button to see if the CEO was in, but he was not. Zhan knew the answer he was going to receive. From his well-tailored black suit, he took out a pocket knife. Putting it near his chin, an act of thinking.

"My! My! Is he not there?"

She immediately shook her head, "N-no S-sir, I'm s-sorry."

Zhan sighed loudly, "Oh Man! I'm so disappointed." Acting like a child who did not get what he wants from the _ToyStore_. He signaled his men to move away from him as he went closer to the receptionist, quickly glancing at her name tag.

"Miss Yu, you see I don't like wasting my time" dragging the pocket knife across the desk.

"Guards! Guards!" She shouted at the two useless guards who was busy dozing off. With the guns hanging on their shoulder, they woke up holding onto it as if their life depends on it. They saw the pocket knife and the weird man with a mask on.

They tried going near him, but Zhan's men were quicker. They approached their boss hurriedly, protecting him. He signaled them not to bother, the two guards aimed their guns at Zhan.

"Get out!" the guards tried scaring Zhan without knowing who he was. He enjoyed every minute of this.

"Pleaseeeee, let me see your CEO," Zhan begged the guards while putting the knife back into his pocket. The guards smirked at Zhan's childish behavior. They pointed their guns at Zhan's mask slightly touching it. He took this opportunity and took two guns from his back pocket and shot both of the guards.

The guards immediately fell to the ground, while Miss Yu panicked at the back. She quickly called the CEO's assistant and told what had happened, crying as she spoke every word to be interrupted when Zhan took the phone and politely ask the other person on the line,

"Now, can I see your CEO?"

"Yes."

The other person sighed defeated, Zhan skipped to the elevator while his men followed him. Two bodyguards blood, dirtying the floor. He reminded the receptionist, "Please clean at once ta-ta" he said playfully.

He hummed his **favorite** song the whole time he was in the elevator surrounded by his men, the elevator's door opening on the 12th floor. It was a huge space with only one door, he skipped ahead and knocked on the door.

The door flung open, revealing a man who was standing looking as if he was going to past out any minute.

"M-mr X!"

He tried engaging a proper conversation, but Zhan was no longer in the mood to play. He had his fun with the two bodyguards.

"Mhm, speak." Zhan sat at the couch making himself comfortable.

"I didn't mean to." he went closer and kneeled next to Zhan. Zhan slowly took out his gun and pointed it at the man's head.

"Zhang Ruoyun, you have 2 kids and a beautiful wife waiting for you at home."

His eyes widened when he heard Zhan talk about his family. "Please don't hurt them."

Zhan laughed at Zhang's actions. "Why would I want to hurt them?"

"I-I d-don't k-know."

Caressing Zhang's face with his gun, he smiled sweetly,

"Now tell me, who did you give the drugs to?"

"A-ah Lan"

"Don't lie." Zhan continued humming his favorite song, patiently waiting for the other man's answer.


	8. 八

Zhang was on his knees, begging for his life to be spared. Regretting to ever trust Stephen Chow, who he thought was smarter than Zhan but _oh boy_ was he wrong.

He was usually very patient but this time, it had gone out of control. Feeling tired and frustrated at the people who tried to backstab him especially the ones that had worked with him for years. Unfortunately, Mr. Zhang was one of them.

Zhan smiled evilly, he never kills unless he really wants to. He doesn't really like getting his hands dirty with unnecessary human blood.

_*click*_

The room door locked by his men. Zhang was confused as to why Zhan was _singing_ in this situation and his voice was really familiar as if he had heard this somewhere.

Zhan got up and walked towards the Zhang's table and sat at his chair. Noticing a family picture, he picked it up and looked at it thoughtfully before sighing happily. He looked at Zhang carefully, his expression seemed like he had seen a ghost. His eyes shaking.

He put the frame down and walked back to Zhang where he was kneeling right next to the sofa where he was seated before. His men holding small bottles of gasoline.

"Mr. X PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE"

Zhan continued singing. The song came out from Zhan's mouth sounded harsh but still pleasant to hear. It was a warning sign to Zhang to stop getting on his nerves.

Zhan and his men walked around the office pouring gasoline on the luxurious carpet that must have cost around 15 000 USD but he could care less about it.

Taking out the matchsticks that were neatly kept in his pocket, he removed his mask and gave one last smile to Zhang as he released the lit matchstick to the floor quickly burning the carpet,

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Zhang"

He walked away leaving Zhang to rot. His men followed him behind, they too were trembling a little. They were always a little shocked no matter how many times they have seen Zhan doing this. Zhan seemed so innocent, no one would doubt him to be a Mafia or a murderer. He had the perfect disguise.

He smiled as he saw the whole building exploding and burning. He felt satisfied with what he had done.

-

-

-

Yibo was trying to reach Zhan but his line seemed busy. He shrugged it off and continued for the next photoshoot. In fact, he was planning a surprise for his beloved boyfriend.


	9. 九

Walking with a plastic bag filled with chocolates, he walked into the luxurious hotel. The receptionist hiding her gleeful expression, trying her best to sound professional.

"How may I help you?"

"Could you send this to room 143?"

"Sure, and what is your relation or name?"

"I prefer to stay anonymous, I'm his cousin."

The receptionist smiled and nod understandingly. He walked out of the hotel and heads to the BMW car that was patiently waiting for his arrival. Smiling to himself, feeling satisfied. They drove away.

-

-

Zhan was busy getting ready for a dinner tonight. His manager had informed that he would attend an event, celebrating the company's 24th anniversary.

The makeup artist had done a good job, highlighting all his amazing features, which made him into an ethereal beauty. Suddenly, a knock was heard and one of his staff went to answer the door.

He came back with the plastic bag that was filled with chocolates. Xiao Zhan immediately wanted to grab one but he asked who it was for. The staff explained and handed the bag to him. Carefully grabbing the plastic, he was hesitant to eat its content for now.

The staff had all left him alone, and that's when he called CheiYong talking about the anonymous sender. He immediately tracked the guy, and very much to his relief, it was Wang Yibo.

Before heading into the hall that was packed with famous people, he quickly texted a 'thank you, love' to Wang Yibo. The event went on smoothly. Unfortunately, Zhan had to get out early as he had another shoot tomorrow.

Walking back into his room, he noticed a figure sitting on his bed. With caution, he checked the gun that was securely kept in his back pocket. The bedside lamp was lit but he still couldn't see who it was. Judging from his body, the person wore a hoodie which made it hard to identify.

Zhan turned on the lights, and to his surprise, it was Wang Yibo sitting with a small smile.

"Ge..." he called out, slowly getting up from the bed, he walked towards Zhan and hugged him tightly.

"Didi" Zhan softly spoke and hugged back.

Yibo touched every inch of Zhan's body making Zhan's knees go weak as Yibo kept leaving wet kisses on his neck. He slowly strips off the shiny jacket revealing Zhan's petite figure. Yibo pulls in Zhan more closer by his waist and breath into his ears, "Be good to Daddy."

Zhan's breath got more uneven when he hears Yibo say those words with a hint of growl. Pushing and pulling each other's body until they reached the white-sheeted bed. Zhan was naked when he rolled the condom on Yibo's shaft with his mouth.

He teased Yibo as he slowly rolled it on the shaft, making Yibo to jerk his waist up. His whole shaft now in Zhan's mouth and tears trickling down his face.

They made love until Yibo passed out due to extreme pleasure.

Zhan sneaked out the bed and took a quick shower before texting CheiYong to ready a car. From his luggage, he took out a syringe and injected Yibo with the liquid.

He felt sorry but it had to be done. He did not want Yibo to be awake when he was gone. He sent 8 men to guard his room, and not let anyone in.

Walking out, he saw his latest blue Lamborghini Aventador S Roadster that he had purchased on impulse. But he never regretted it, smiling as he got in and drove off to his destination with a few black SUVs following behind.

As he reached the dark hall, he left his car at the entrance with CheiYong who came in one of the SUVs. The car was immediately reparked again by his men. He walked into the hall with CheiYong behind him. The guards who were heavily armed, bowed showing their respect for Mr. X

Zhan nodded a little and walked inside and sat quietly at the back. He was late as the auction had already started a few minutes ago. People were murmuring as he walked in. Zhan was known to be very punctual and this was the first time that he came late.

He was not interested in the things that were being auctioned, unfortunately. As time went by more useless things were being auctioned, such as human legs, and rare eyeballs. He rolled his eyes and yawned loudly.

Then it came to the _live_ auction which made Zhan smile happily.

"OhMy! It's starting." He sounded like a small kid.

A few naked boys were blindfolded and handcuffed. Xiao Zhan immediately smiled as he saw them. He bought all 7 of them with 2 million dollars and walked out as he was soon uninterested again.

He drove back to another home, which was located in Shanghai. It was a big house but not as big as the one he has in Beijing. Walking into his house, he smiled as he saw the 7 boys sitting on the couch, shivering in fear.

Still having his mask on, he signaled his men to remove the blindfolds and put a huge cloth on their almost naked body. Once they were all covered with cloth, they saw Mr.X and almost cried.

Zhan also sat at one of the many couches and started asking for information. These boys all came from a poor and broken home. With a sigh,

"I don't mean harm."

They hesitated a little but nod.

"I'm Sean and now you'll be under my care."

They looked at each other with a confused look. A boy with hazel green eyes spoke,

"Are you not going to make us into slaves?"

"See kid, I don't mean harm. Unless you would want to be bought by one of those men"

The kid immediately shook his head.

"Does anyone want to go back to their family?"

One kid with black eyes, that had very little expression raised his arm.

"Sure, my driver would send you back. Anyone else?"

No one raised their arm, as they had nowhere to go. 


	10. 十

The boy with deep black eyes went back home safely to his parents. Zhan had told him not to say anything about him but say that he had run away from them.

The other 6 boys were dealt with by Xiao Zhan. He still never revealed his identity. It would take a good 5 years for him to trust these young boys. They were all just 15 and were kidnapped for slavery by Kim.

Unfortunately, Zhan could not stay with them for long. He had Yibo in his hotel room still asleep, the drug would only last for 10 hours and it had already been 6 hours. He asked CheiYong to handle them before he quickly drove back to the hotel.

Reaching his room, he hastily opened the door. He finally relaxed when he saw Wang Yibo still asleep. Quickly stripping himself naked, he crept into the bed and hugged Yibo as if nothing happened.

-

-

-

-

-

Wang Yibo loves dancing. It was something that made him feel alive as he makes every move. His body following the beat of the music and letting it flow freely while thousands of eyes were on him. An art that was deeply respected by Wang Yi Bo and loved to his very core. 

He was an A-list celebrity and that meant he had many sponsorships. Of course, when he was required to be a mentor or coach in dancing he would gladly accept it without thinking twice. Furthermore, he loved seeing new participants burning with passion.

He was invited to an underground dance competition, his eyes sparkling with excitement even when he showed no physical changes to his face. He grabbed it and replied with a "hm" before leaving the building.

As he sat in his car, he was squealing in glee and did a small little dance. This was not any ordinary underground dance competition. He had always wanted to attend this very competition, but unfortunately, he was not able to. He never managed to get proper information about this underground dance, it was too secluded for his liking.

And to be invited to watch the participants is already great enough. He smiled to himself and drove back home. 

His phone ranged as soon as he stepped into his apartment, taking out, he saw Yixuan's contact and decided to ignore. It was always an inside joke between his members. They loved annoying the shit out of Yixuan. Finally, when Yixuan called again for the second time, he answered it with a slight hint of cheekiness. 

"WANG YIBO!"

"ZHOU YIXUAN"

"How dare you not pick up the call at first?"

"Busy, hm"

"My ass, anyways we all are going to meet up next Thursday, maybe you would wanna join?"

"Ge..."

"You're packed again?"

"Sort of..."

"It's already been the 1987th time haha, don't worry Yibo."

"I'm so sorry ge, maybe the day before that I will be able to make it."

"Oh, sure then."

They ended the call and Yibo sighed sadly. Everyone had gone their own paths, he knew everyone had set a future without UNIQ, and unfortunately, he had too. Yixuan was the only one holding them together. Inviting them to eat once in a while to not forget the brotherhood bond they always had.

Not locking his door as always, he quickly slipped into the indoor slippers and head to shower. He needed to cool his mind a little. _**UNIQ**_ used to be his happiness, but somehow it was bringing him and the others down and he knew it's because of his actions towards the others. What could he do when one of them betrayed him and tried provoking young Yibo. It did not settle with Yibo when he told that he wanted to hurt him and Zhan.

He was fine when the other guy tried his best to hurt Yibo but when he brought Zhan into the matter Yibo lost his cool. Zhan was his everything, he never wants to let him go. The only pure innocence sunshine in his heart. Yibo had promised himself that he would never want anyone to hurt his Zhan-ge. He felt that Zhan was too pure and the haters were too cruel towards him.


	11. 十一

Have you ever thought, that one day you would fall in love? It doesn't matter how many dates you've gone, you feel like they're _**the one**_. After all this time, of not trusting people. Yi Bo opened up and trusted Xiao Zhan blindly because he was too deeply in love.

Waking up, to see Xiao Zhan in his arms was everything Yibo could ask for. He was still in dreamland making Yibo have time to admire his long eyelashes, pouty lips, and straight nose. He was just _perfect_. Yibo could not help himself but run his fingers through Zhan's soft brown locks. 

Yi Bo tried his best to stay strong in the entertainment industry. The industry was messed up but he did not give, he didn't want to. He worked hard to get here, but somehow deep down in his heart he knows that he is willing to let all of this go for Xiao Zhan and him only.

Zhan stirred a little in his sleep with a small moan escaping his lips. This made Yibo want to tease the older. Softly caressing his cheeks, Yibo stared at him with admiration. He wanted to do this every day. Waking up next to Xiao Zhan was a dream come true. Unfortunately, it was impossible to do this every day with both their packed schedules.

Grabbing him by the waist, he pulled Zhan closer. Touching his bare skin, felt like electricity with every touch he made. Slowly going in and he left butterfly kisses all over his chest making Zhan squirm under his grasp. Yibo pulled himself away from Zhan and went under the covers to take Zhan's whole shaft in his mouth.

With his thumb, he slowly touched the slit before taking him whole. His tongue expertly swirled around his shaft. Licking the sensitive veins, making Zhan to pant a little heavy. He removed his mouth and focused on Zhan's puckering hole. With his tongues, he fucked it. Yibo pushed his tongue deeper making Zhan jolt awake with a loud moan. 

"E-engh Yi-yibo!" he panted and moan loudly as Yibo caressed his shaft with his big hands, Yibo craved to wreck Zhan. Bringing his lips to the elders' mouth and he swallowed all his moans with erotic passionate kisses, his hand never leaving the older's shaft. 

"Zhan-ge can I?" His raspy voice turned Zhan on more, he answered it with a desperate nod. Nibbling Zhan's ears while his other hand teasing the pink buds while Zhan squirmed below him with pleasure.

Leaving trails of kisses till his waist as he took the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his palm, coating his own shaft before pushing his whole in making Zhan arch his back. Yibo took this opportunity to quickly take the pink buds into his mouth as he heard Zhan scream his name in pleasure. 

Yibo touched every inch of Zhan's body, he loved seeing his Zhan so desperate for him and him _**only**_. With every single thrust, he made sure Zhan felt his love. Zhan wrapped his arms around Yibo's neck pulling him closer as his legs wrapped Yibo's waist. He felt the shaft hit deeper making his eyes roll to the back. 

"Yibo, yibo, yibo, yibo, yibo" Zhan was chanting his name as his name brought him comfort. He was close but no other words came out. Only his lover's name was chanted with grunts. Yibo knew Zhan was close, he thrust harder making Zhan almost see white. 

Both chanting each other's name as Yibo released inside Zhan and Zhan's spurt on both their chest. Yibo bent seductively like a cat and cleaned Zhan's with small licks cleaning the cum on his chest while looking at Zhan with seductive eyes.

"E-eugh Yiiboo" Zhan said in a whiny tone which made Yibo grab his ass. "Yes, love?" Zhan hit his chest as he Yibo laid next to him with both their legs tangled. "Meanie" with the pout evident on his face making Yibo soft as he caressed his soft cheeks and puffy eyes. "Sorry ge, you were just so tempting," Yibo said as he licked his lips again and going in for a kiss which Zhan clearly responded to it well. 

-

-

-

Unfortunately, they couldn't be together for very long as they both had respective busy schedules. They did manage to take a shower together, which continued their lovemaking session. Zhan was in a daze as both of them came out from the bathroom with Yibo hugging Zhan as they head to their suitcases. They were inseparable as soon as they changed clothes, they continued hugging and sat in silence. Both felt comfortable in each other's comfort.

Only to be ruined by the knocks on the door. With pouts evident on both their faces, they looked at each other longingly before Zhan gave a peck and left for the door. As soon as Zhan opened the door, he was surprised to see Chei Yong instead of his manager. 

Yibo who was now sitting on the bed, not wanting Zhan's manager to know he was there sat silently and patiently waited for his boyfriend to come back. CheiYong spoke in a hushed and quiet tone to Zhan.

"Sir, I'm sorry for interrupting." 

"Elaborate."

"AhLan was found dead at his home today."

Zhan did not say anything, but his eyes had a murderous glare.

"That is all, Sir."

"I'm coming back home, prepare everything, no mistakes."

CheiYong nodded and walked into the hallway. Zhan saw his figure slowly getting smaller. He had a very sad expression and aura but nonetheless, he still tried putting on his normal cold look. However, Zhan read his emotions like an open book. He knew CheiYong and AhLan were very close, they grew up together serving Zhan.

With a frustrated sigh, he shut the door a little loudly almost forgetting Yibo who was patiently waiting for him. 

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah" he hugged Yibo tightly, he felt sad but he would never show this to anyone even Wang Yi Bo. 

"Yibo, I won't be here for 3 weeks, I'll be flying to Turin."

With a hopeful look, Yibo asked, "We can still message right?"

"But I won't guarantee that I would be able to reply to them early."

With an understanding nod, Yibo embraced Zhan tightly with small kisses on his forehead. 


	12. 十二

"You look pathetic as always" He had an annoying smirk that made Yibo want to rest his palms on the face of the young man harshly. However, his face remained expressionless as he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He could not comprehend the fact, the guy in front of him that he used to look up as an older brother would be a pain in the ass.

Li Wenhan, felt threatened, sad, frustrated when he learned the fact, Wang Yi Bo had already stepped into the A-List stardom whereas he was still below him. He was only 17 years old when he caught everyone's attention making them go wild for him and him only. Adding on to his frustration, he found out about Yi Bo and Xiao Zhan.

He was homophobic, therefore this fact made him hate Yi Bo more. All that he could think of is, to destroy his DiDi's career. Fortunately, the government of China was on his side. They did not allow same-gender relationships and would do their best to suppress them. He chuckled evilly as he sees Yi Bo taking another big gulp of beer.

He would do anything, to ruin him. _Anything_.

"So...how's our little maknae?" Sungjoo's words slurred. 

They were already a little drunk, laughing loudly as they were reminiscing their past. 

"Maknae is hen hao, hyunggg~" Yi Bo replied childishly and giggled. [ **very fine** ]

They made a few jokes while complimenting Yi Bo for finding a partner. His members had always known about his relationship with Zhan and they were more than happy to know that he is in a perfectly healthy relationship. 

The night had already come to an end, Yi Bo was already a little wasted. He had a hard time, trying to stand up properly without losing his balance every five minutes. Stumbling as he walked to the hotel room, he saw a figure standing in front of his door.

It was blurry, his eyes not focusing on the figure, making his mind go wild. He craved for Xiao Zhan's touch, he felt hot, slowly he approached the figure and shoved it to the side as it was blocking the way to his room.

The figure pulled him into a back hug, making him a little panicked but due to the alcohol, he did not push the figure away.

-

-

-

-

As soon as Zhan stepped into the home of AhLan with five of his men, he felt remorse. Although Zhan may seem to have his life together, he could not help himself to break down once in a while, thinking about all the mean things he had done and blamed himself for it. AhLan's death brought great grief, not only to him but his men too especially CheiYong. 

His Valentino Calfskin Derby clicked as he walked towards the hall where AhLan was seen dead. Looking around, he found everything to be in place. It was a little creepy, as it did not seem to be a normal murder. 

AhLan, had a slit on his throat, wrist, and thighs. The murderer tortured him severely before ending his life. His hair was only in patches. His right ear cut off. Zhan felt anger when he first saw the body of his most trusted man. 

Nonetheless, he calmed down as he promised himself that he would get to the bottom of this and kill the murderer with his two hands. In fact, maybe just maybe he might give them a little treat.

Zhan told him, men, to find out who did this within 3 days. It was kind of him to give them three full days instead of half a day. His men sighed bitterly with a little happiness. He was now all alone at AhLan's home while his men were outside. 

He examined every inch of the place and found nothing. Therefore, he knew that this was not an ordinary murder who just wanted revenge. He smiled evilly to himself as he walked out of the house. The men who were waiting for him outside, saw him and chills ran down their spines when they saw Zhan smiling.

It was a known fact not to mess with Zhan, never, just don't do it. He'll make you regret it to the very core. Moreover, now Zhan felt like he was enjoying himself as he was playing cat and mice with this unknown person. He chuckled lowly before demanding for his Tesla's car key. 

Getting into his car gracefully, he drove off recklessly and by a blink of an eye, he vanished into thin air making his men speechless. They continued for their search as they got into their own SUVs. 


	13. 十三

His smell was very intoxicating. Yi Bo wanted more, he craved for more of his touch. Letting himself melt into his touch, he panted. He smelled like beer from head to toe, pants loosely hanging around his hips. He was ready to thrust when he felt like he was holding onto two soft sponges which made him snap back into reality.

Under him, a woman stripped half-naked. Anticipating for Yi Bo to wreck her, he gulped loudly when he realized he fucked up. Shakily, he got up and started feeling more cautious of himself. His clothes were still there. He pulled his pants up and with wide eyes glared at the woman.

\---------------------------------

Zhan was in his study when one of his men knocked on the door. He was pissed, but with a smile on his face, he softly said "Come in." The guy was decently good looking, wearing loose-fitting clothes which made him look way younger than his actual age. He resembled CheiYong a lot but at the same time looked different.

"Boss, this came in the mail 15 minutes ago."

Zhan just continued smiling and said his thanks softly which made the man to blush a little. The man, named Tung slowly walked towards the door as he bowed, showing his gratitude to Zhan before leaving Zhan alone to himself again.

He looked at the parcel curiously, before grabbing a knife from his pocket. It was personally designed just for him, a small dragon drawn on the handle and filled with real gold. The small knife held a very special place in his heart. Therefore, he never once has given someone else to touch it, in fact, no one has touched any of his weapons.

With the sharp blade, it smoothly cut through the cheap plastic. He closed the blade and put it back into his pocket before resuming back to opening the package. It was filled with papers and small blades. He left the package there and headed to one of his many drawers. From one of them, he took out thick black gloves.

He resumed checking thoroughly through the package. All he could find was pictures printed on A5 paper, small blades, 9mm bullets (that had bloodstain), and finally a red ribbon.

He checked the pictures first, and not so surprisingly it was pictures of AhLan, the time he was tortured. His breathing was still calm, as an evil smile grew. Grabbing the pictures, he heads to the living room where most of his men were.

"Boys"

"BOSS!" Everyone shouted in unison making him a little irritated but he continued nodding.

"Take this and see if the blood is the same as AhLan"

"Okay, Boss!"

Zhan smiled again but this time genuinely, whoever was trying to play games with him just made him feel more excited.

\---------------------------------

"Bo-Di!" Zhan smiled widely as he saw Yi Bo sitting quietly at the backstage. Yi Bo had invited Zhan a few weeks ago, to shoot DayDayUp. Zhan was excited to see his lover after a few miserable weeks without him as he continued playing games with the murderer of AhLan.

But, the smile that Yi Bo gave off a guilty vibe to it that made Zhan uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he acted like normal. They were actors, therefore this is normal. Not to Zhan, this was bothering him very much but he dare not say anything unless Yi Bo decides to talk about it.

Whereas for Yi Bo, he was nervous and guilt-filled him when he saw Zhan smile so innocently to him. He started to regret his decision of inviting Zhan. He never expected things to happen when Zhan was out of town, he just wanted a normal night out with his UNIQ members but things did not go his way.

He wanted to ignore Zhan but Zhan made him feel comfortable. Wanting to hug him and confess his mistakes. He wanted to do all of this but he did not. He hesitated.

"Yi Bo! Xiao Zhan! You're up next" One of the staff called.

Zhan gave the staff a polite smile before secretly intervening his fingers with Yi Bo's and leaving a small peck on his cheeks. Yi Bo smiled a little brighter and squeezed their hands as a sign of encouragement. They've got this.

Everything went normal, Yi Bo was back to his normal character but Zhan knew something was still off. Xiao Zhan is a very observant person, he notices things people rarely notice. No matter how much someone masks their feeling he always saw what's underneath. The same goes for his victims.


	14. 十四

The shoot for DayDay Up went smoothly. Both of them complimenting each other's look, following by slight teases from the brothers. Zhan always felt welcomed whenever he's with them, no wonder Yi Bo got along very well with them.

Yi Bo seemed a little tenser, as he played rougher than usual with Zhan. Though Xiao Zhan doesn't complain, he knew he would have to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. With his small hands, he took Yibo's hand and gave small pecks during their break.

He seemed flustered by the older's action, ears turning bright pink. His hands were huge compared to Xiao Zhan's, his veins clearly could be seen whereas Xiao Zhan's had very fragile yet hardworking hands. He always loved holding them, being so grateful for the older. Xiao Zhan is everything that he had ever wanted.

He chuckled a little, as he looked at Xiao Zhan with admiration. Though, his smile dropped when he saw his reflection in the mirror behind Xiao Zhan, showing who he truly was. Guilt slowly eating him as memories of that night flashed in his mind. He tried his best pushing it way back in his mind. Trying to focus on the present, **him and Xiao Zhan**.

He returned those pecks on Zhan's cheeks. Now it was time for the older to be flustered, "Bo-di is naughty". It was followed by a gremlin's laugh which made Xiao Zhan to fully admire the younger. He truly loved Wang Yi Bo, he was the reason as to why he had to isolate himself but he is also the reason as to why he loves himself more.

\---------------

Wang Yi Bo sounded so excited on the phone, speaking to his lover. Each word that he spoked sounded like a melody to Xiao Zhan's ear as he continued huffing and laughing as he spoke about the competition.

Xiao Zhan too feeling happy as he heard about the invitation Yi Bo had got months back, which made the younger to feel so much joy that he was almost jealous of the dance competition. Hearing Yi Bo giggles through the phone, warmed his heart.

He wore his usual hip-hop style. His stylist has never failed to impress him. With his huge white shirt underneath the huge hoodie which only framed how tiny he looked. Pairing it off with baggy pants and Nike shoes. He sighed in satisfaction as he saw himself in the mirror. He was ready to see the competition that he had always wanted to join.

Grabbing the skateboard with his right arms, he skated through the hallways of his apartment until he reached the black S.U.V that was patiently waiting for him. Excitingly, he hopped in and put his skateboard next to his legs as he stared out the windows.

For some reason, he felt calm looking at the busy cities and hearing car honkings. He had chosen this life and he never regret it one bit. I mean, look where it got him. It landed him getting tickets to a dance competition that no ordinary people could go for. Yet, here sits Yi Bo, a celebrity at 21 achieving more than others.

His footsteps echoed through the empty halls. It usually included a bunch of other footsteps following at the back of him. He was always surrounded by security. Being escorted into the competition, was like any ordinary event. But, he later soon found out, that everyone here respects each other privacy therefore he didn't need to be escorted. Thus, he's here alone walking through the hallways.

His steps came to a halt, as he heard the bass flowing from the room in front of him. Checking himself once more, before opening the door to a whole new world.

Different races were scattered through the dance floor. Not only were there Asians, but Europeans, Whites, and Black. It was a real bloody competition, he knew this. Those eyes like hyenas looking at their prey as Yi Bo walked in cooly with an intimidating aura.

He took his seat at the bar where he felt a little comfortable as no one dared approach him. Ordering a Mojito as his eyes lingered through the dance floor. Searching for someone, who would be able to attract his attention. He wanted to.

Finally, his eyes landed onto a man, wearing a red and black cheongsam. He seemed so familiars as his legs crossed exposing his thighs more. Unfortunately, the man was wearing a mask, and he knew Yi Bo was looking at him as they locked eyes.

Yi Bo felt a little heated as his stare was very intense. Suddenly Xiao Zhan appeared in his mind, he shook his head and focused on the drink he ordered. He took slow slips thinking about his decisions again when the slim-waisted man came with a tissue and slid it to Yi Bo. The tissue had a message, his writing seems so familiar,

**_"Pretty boy, your overthinking face ruins your beauty."_ **

Yi Bo's eyes widened a little, as it dawned upon him that the other was staring at him. By the time, he turned back to clear the misunderstanding, he was already gone. Adding onto the mess in Yi Bo's head.

After a few minutes, it was time for the competition to start. Many people who wore the same style as him, gathered around the dance floor and started showing off their moves. Some were too incredible that left Yi Bo's mouth opened. He was starting to feel more excited as he saw them emerging dance styles from b-boying, funk, up rock, liquid dance, boogaloo, reggae, lyrical, stepping, popping, and locking.

As much as he wanted to join, he knew he was no match. Moreover, he was only there as a spectator. After a few hours, they had a break and it was time for the performances. That's when Yi Bo saw the man again, wearing the cheongsam that hugged his slim waist, showing off the curve with a black fan held by his right arm.

He slowly dance to the live guqin that was being played at the side. Body following the rhythm and with a swosh the fan was open and closed as he showed a seductive expression. Although, his face could not be seen properly as only half of is shown, his eyes were half-lidded and looking at Yi Bo.

Gaze not leaving for a bit, as he moved seductively. The man was seducing everyone, all eyes not leaving his body that swayed gently to the music. It was only for 10 minutes, but it was enjoyed very much by the people there as some showed support by whistling and calling the boy pretty names.

Yi Bo hates to admit it, but the performance was breathtaking.


	15. 十五

His men all had a worried look on their faces as they saw their leader walking in circles with a thumb on his chin. Brows furrowed together, as an unpleasant frown was planted on his face. He was in such deep thoughts that he had forgotten about his men standing there.

CheiYong, wore his usual uniform, a full black suit with his blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Although he was a man, he had beautiful features that would make you want to look at him twice. Softly, he put his arms on his Master's shoulder.

Xiao Zhan stopped abruptly and looked at CheiYong, "Follow me."

With the short but stern order, CheiYong followed him as all the other men stared as they walked past them. He sensed something was bothering his Master for a few days, but he dare not question as Zhan would go missing a few days if he had a lot in mind.

As soon as they stepped into the large office, it smelled like old and new paint. Brushes were scattered everywhere including a few dirty clothes. He was _painting._ CheiYong chuckled to himself a little. Although Xiao Zhan was very intimidating he still acted like a child once in a while.

"What do you think about this?" Xiao Zhan's voice spoke dominantly as he pointed to a drawing of a field of daisies with a man standing in the middle of it.

"It's great, sir"

"Don't tell me that just because you're close, tell me honestly."

"I only dare speak the truth to you, sir"

With a defeated sigh, Xiao Zhan waved his hand as a sign of asking CheiYong to get out of his office. He sunk into the seat as he kept looking at the painting. It indeed was beautiful, but not beautiful enough.

It had been such a long time since Xiao Zhan has even touched the brush to paint a portrait. He usually sits in the room to draw a few sketches for a new plan or when he had free time to spare. The painting had thousands of daisies drawn on it, with a well build body in the middle, though it only showed the back. You would know.

As he stared at the painting, that's when he realized about the incident. Yi Bo moved because someone had found where he was living, all though Zhan seemed not to care about it. He cared about it enough to ask his men to find the stalker.

The stalker had been sending his letters after letters with blood painted all over it. It seemed like a fan, as they kept sending tampons and undergarments which disgusted Xiao Zhan to the core. Just because it's a girl, doesn't mean she can just get away with what she did.

Realization dawned upon him when he realized his men had given him a folder containing about the information he needed. He had been busy dealing with his business and shows that he had forgotten all about it. Quickly, he searched for the document that was safely kept in the fourth drawer of his table.

He smiled to himself, as he looked at the culprit. An evil smile to be exact, unconsciously he was humming his favorite song as he kept looking at the information given. He called his men in to capture the culprit and to be kept in his basement ( _lmao, sangwoo vibes_ )

Turning his chair, he faced the large window. Sights of the busy city could be seen including his evil face.

\-----------------

Stephen used to be Xiao Zhan's best buddy that stood by his side through his lows and high. Xiao Zhan had always been thankful for him until he started being greedy and wanting more of Zhan's profit.

He didn't like how Zhan tried playing to be the good mafia. Being a Mafia was not a good thing in the first place. Although he knew what had happened to Xiao Zhan he backstabbed, and with a few men who were loyal to him, he tried being on his own.

Slowly, he became Xiao Zhan's enemy. The last conversation that they had was very heartbreaking as Xiao Zhan was crying his heart out, he was still pure back then. While Stephen could only laugh maniacally.

"Xiao Zhan, I will destroy you! HAHAHA"

"Ge.." he whimpered as Stephen left him all alone feeling so cold without anyone by his side.

Xiao Zhan had a hunch that Stephen was the one involved in AhLan's murder. Because no one else aside he and Stephen had the heart to torture people like that. Although, Zhan was not like this at first.

Holding onto the revolver, he knew it was time to end all this madness.

\----------------

It had been a long time since he entered his basement. It reeked of isopropyl alcohol. Every part of his house did. It somehow soothed him, the smell, and the fact that everything is clean. His heart was beating calmly as he saw the figure sitting on the chair, not chained or anything.

His voice echoed throughout the four walls as he said "Hello, darling"

"Zhan-ge!"


	16. 十六

Sometimes, we fans would want our idol to notice us. Even if it's a small wave, smile, or any small gesture. It's easy to make us go crazy because we are deeply in love with them.

Li Na sat at the chair, patiently waiting for Xiao Zhan. She never thought that she, being the daughter of a very famous businessman would have this opportunity. Her feet excitedly tapping the floor as she hummed happily.

She heard, footsteps coming closer towards her directions. Putting the small strand of her brown hair to the back of her ear, she looked up expectantly. Her eyes shining as she saw Xiao Zhan, right there in front of her. Still being the ethereal beauty as he is.

His voice was so soothing that it made her tremble a little. She got more excited when Xiao Zhan called her **_darling_**. It was a blessing from God, indeed.

Without any nervousness, she called out to him, "Zhan-ge" expecting the older to be bashful as he usually is. Instead, she saw a straight-faced Xiao Zhan, almost resembling Lan Wangji, the character that Wang Yi Bo had portrayed perfectly. Never would she have thought, that the always cheerful Xiao Zhan would have this side to him.

Nervously laughing, she tried shaking the awkwardness and stood up to shake hands with Xiao Zhan. He did not show any signs of resistance as she approached him with slow steps. Carefully, she brought out her hands, and Xiao Zhan took it gladly, showing his infamous bunny smile.

"Li Na, it's nice to meet you."

She bashfully smiled, and replied with a high pitch voice, "Me too, Zhan-ge"

He winced a little, as her voice was a little too annoying. It also irritated him, as she kept calling him "Zhan-ge" It felt weird when the words come out from others mouths except Wang Yi Bo.

Nonetheless, he had to entertain his guest for the evening. Although it was a basement, it did not look like one. It looked more like an underground room where it seemed like a normal room.

"Please, do follow me." Still, with a polite smile planted on his face, he gestures her with his palm to start walking.

They walked straight, till they reached another room that had a long dining table. She blushed as she saw the arrangements. It's almost like she's on a date with Xiao Zhan. Without waiting any longer, she sat down.

Xiao Zhan who looked like he was not paying any attention was actually noticing her every move. Eyes following her movements like a hawk. She was overreacting which just made the whole situation more irritating, but he just plastered a smile.

They were served, steak mid-rare with a side of asparagus and butter sauce. Li Na enjoyed the meal thoroughly, somehow, this simple dish was way more delicious than the one she always had in a famous restaurant. 

It was done quickly, Xiao Zhan slowly peeling off the skin of her cheeks as she screamed in horror. She was on live camera as her dad watched her go through the torture. It's his fault. Tears pouring out from her eyes as she begged for her life.

"No can do, darling"

"NO! NO! XIAO ZHAN FORGIVE ME!"

"Too late, don't you think?"

Li Na screamed in terror as her nails were getting ripped. Zhan killed two birds with one stone, not only did Li Na stalked Wang Yi Bo but she had also tried ruining Zhan's business which she didn't know back then belonged to Zhan. Her father, had many debts with Mr.X and Li Na only made it worse. Both provoked Xiao Zhan. Thus, she deserved this, truly she did including her father.

His eyes filled with no emotion as he saw her getting tortured slowly. After a while, he started to get bored. He yawned as his eyes were getting more teary. He needed sleep and didn't want to waste his time on useless people like Li Na.

He went to bed and slept peacefully. 

\----------------------------

With shaky hands, CheiYong brought a document to Xiao Zhan. 

He had a curious look on his face when CheiYong brought it in, looking scared. He raised his eyebrows, and CheiYong spoke slowly,

"Sir, I think you should take a look at this."

He gave the letter to Xiao Zhan and gave a small bow before leaving Zhan to himself.

Pictures, lots of them were stacked in the large envelope. His eyes burned in anger as he saw the pictures. He still looked calm but his whole mind was messy. 

Walking downstairs, he gave everyone a smile before leaving for his usual practice place

\----------------------------

Everyone bowed to Xiao Zhan when he arrived in his Tesla. Wearing his leather jacket and ripped black jeans, he looked stunning. The workers couldn't help but admire him. Long legs and a slim-waisted body, he was everyone's dream boy. 

He always came here whenever he was bored or just simply angry. Today's reason was the later. A man in his mid-40's stood there watching all the targets perfectly lines with a pipe in his mouth smoking tobacco. He smiled as he spot Xiao Zhan walking towards him.

Wang Lei, gave a shoulder hug to Xiao Zhan as he said, "Ready?"

"Of Course, Lei-ge"

Taking the gun into his hands, he held it professionally. Wang Lei looking at him as he shot all the dummy targets perfectly, at the heart. 

"You seem sharper, today"

"I haven't been sharp before this, ge?"

"No, that's not what I meant. You seem a little more frustrated."

"You're imagining things."

They continued shooting the dummies and always shot at one are only. Xiao Zhan was indeed very skilled in shooting. Wang Lei had to leave, thus, leaving Zhan alone to himself. 

Still with 12 bullets in the gun, he shot the last dummy multiple times in the same area. 

\----------------------------

"Do you have something to tell me Yi Bo?"

The other line fell silent as soon as Zhan asked him the question. He wanted to spill everything and say it was a mistake. But he messed up more, as he kept it as a secret for way too long. Trying to calm his mind, he answered with

"What do you mean, ge?"

"So, nothing?"

"Nothing ge. Everything's fine."

"How was sleeping with her?"

The color drained from Yi Bo's face. He never expected Xiao Zhan to know about it. Well, he did, but how? He kept quiet until he heard Xiao Zhan's voice again.

"You were just playing with me then huh?"

"No ge, I would never."

"Was I just a side chick to you?"

"Ge, it was a mistake. I didn't sleep with her."

"Oh, really? Then? What did you do with her Yi Bo? Played hide and seek in the damn hotel room?"

"What? No ge. It was a mistake. I was drunk at that time."

"Excuses."

"Ge, I'm sorry, I really am. I'm sorry ge."

"This is such a stupid conversation. It's better like this, erase this damn number."

"Ge, wait! No! Ge-"

Xiao Zhan had cut the line before Yi Bo got the chance the speak more. He tried texting him on WeChat but Xiao Zhan had quickly blocked his number on all social media. His phone had droplets of tears without him noticing.

With his head thrown to the back, he threw his phone that landed somewhere on the bed. He cried harder. He wanted to talk things out with Xiao Zhan. He never wanted this to happen. 

\----------------------------

He was losing focus. Everyone and everything around him didn't matter. Too many retakes had to be done as he was shooting. His manager almost lost it, when he wanted to cancel all his further shoots.

"Yi Bo! Get back to your senses!"

"Mmh."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Mmh."

"WANG YIBO!"

"What?" He looked up to see his manager fuming in rage.

He knew it was his fault, but he couldn't help it. 

"Sorry," He mumbled and walked away, wanting space for himself.


	17. 十七

Footsteps echoed through the empty warehouse as heavy rain poured outside. It was very nostalgic, almost like Deja Vu. He smiled as he saw the man sitting alone in the huge space.

"ZhanZhan, oh how I've missed you"

Xiao Zhan smiled as he looked at the man. If it were a few years ago, this man would have had a soft spot in his heart. But time had change, Xiao Zhan became more independent and stronger. Losing his touch with emotions. Faking it as he smiled at the camera. Nobody knew, the pain he went through. 

People expecting more than what he can give. Ridiculous demands from fans. He feels tired. His head was a mess, but he had a clear aim.

Taking out the Ruger Super Redhawkfrom his back pocket. He aimed it straight to Stephen's forehead.

Oh, how exciting it felt to aim the gun at him. He smiled, but it was not an ordinary one. It gave off an eerie vibe as he smiled with his eyes showing kindness. Before he could shoot Stephen.

Tons of machine gun, went off aiming at Zhan. He laughed as they kept shooting.

"Ge, you should know this better than anyone else."

The bullets now stayed in mid-air surrounding him as a red force came to vision. With one quick snap, it aimed back at the armed men.

Stephen still sitting now trembling a little in fear. Xiao Zhan walked towards him, slowly, as two black arrows from his back appeared. He almost resembled a demon, as his eyes now shining a bright red color.

When Stephen left Xiao Zhan back then, he had no control over his powers that Stephen felt he was useless. (there would be a chapter explaining about Xiao Zhan, so imma cut this short)

He now regretted what he did, as he saw Xiao Zhan in his true form. Now standing in front of him was an angel in disguise. He had a face so innocent but the mind and body of a demon. 

Xiao Zhan smiled as the two black arrows that was attached to his lower back, now aimed it's direction to Stephen and attacked him. Blood gushed out from both his sides as Stephen's face showed a petrified expression. Xiao Zhan felt satisfied with his job, it had been a long time since he released this _tiny_ demon.

_______________________________________

Li Wenhan paced around his hotel room as he bit his nails. He felt nervous, cold sweat dripping down his forehead. His steps came to a halt as he heard the knock on his door. Slowly he turned and looked at the door with his eyes widened. He felt the color drain from his face.

He had messed up big this time, he never would have thought that Wang Yi Bo had contacts with a Mafia.

He peeked through the peephole of the door. To his surprise, it was Xiao Zhan.

A few days ago, he had received a hand-written letter from the country's biggest Mafia, Mr.X. He shivered as he opened the letter, stating he had done something with Wang Yi Bo. Although the letter didn't have many informations on what he did, he _knew_. 

With a small smile on his face, he welcomed Xiao Zhan. Zhan seemed eerily calm as he put on his brightest smile. This instantly made Wenhan feel guilty, Xiao Zhan is a good guy, and Yi Bo was his didi that he grew up with. He only deserved happiness, but his ego would not let him too. Wenhan was very much blinded by jealousy.

Serving him green tea, Wenhan sat opposite of Xiao Zhan,

"It's a surprise that you're here, ge"

"Oh, drop the formalities Wen Han."

"You caught me."

"Mhm, you know, I rarely touch family matters?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I never introduced myself, did I? If I did, you wouldn't be sitting comfortably on the couch," said Xiao Zhan with a soft smile, seemingly so innocent.

"Aren't you Xiao Zhan?"

"Yes, I am. But, not to you. I'm X"

His pupils shaking as cold sweat dripped, in front of him was the mafia. He tried not to act bothered by the fact,

"Y-you're not! You have no proof!"

"Just because you said that, you think I would prove myself? That's where you're very wrong, Li Wenhan."

Taking from the pocket inside his coat, the small knife that had the sculpted dragon, drowning in gold. Zhan did not bring into Wenhan's view, but secretly held onto it as he saw how Wenhan dropped to the floor hard. Hurting his knees, due to hard impact.

With his hands on his folded thighs, and head hung low. Tears poured out, as his breath started to get uneven. 

"Oh? This is a surprise?"

Wenhan shook his head roughly and closed his eyes tightly. Praying that this was all just a dream. As he seeped into darkness, a bright red glowing light came to view. It made him, afraid. Although it was just a small light, his knees went weak.

He tried gaining consciousness back, but he could not. He was stuck in this darkness, that he hated so much. The small light came closer to view, it started to take shape of a man. A man, who he was very familiar with.

"DISGRACE!" As he got hit on his back with a black leather belt.

"No, Pa!" His eyes, pouring out tears. Desperate, helpless, worthless. He could not help but drown himself into suicidal thoughts as he saw his dad standing in front of him.

Continuing, with getting hit, he was made to count out loud in tears. On the 78th hit, a clap was heard. He regained conscious back, and now standing in front of him was Xiao Zhan, or better known as Mr.X" He whimpered as he recalled the memories of his dad. 

"Was it fun?"

With wide eyes, he looked at Xiao Zhan as if he saw a ghost.

"W-what?"

A very visible frown planted on Zhan's lips as it slowly turned into a cute pout.

"You're pretty dense, Wenhan."

"I am?" It came out as more of a statement, rather than a question.

"Yes, anyways, how was papa Li?" An evil smirk now came to view as he brought the knife closer to the back of Wenhan's neck.

"W-why are YOU DOING THIS TO ME??" From the small timid voice, it turned into rage as nothing registered in Wenhan's mind.

Slowly slicing into the thick skin of his neck, "You should not have messed with Wang Yi Bo's mind, don't you think?"

He cried in pain, as blood slowly started to seep out from the opening wound. "I'm sorry."

"All humans are sorry when they're caught. Better luck next time, Wenhan."

In a blink of an eyes, Xiao Zhan teleported in front of Wenhan, giving him a small shoulder pat, as he said goodbye.

_______________________________________

The rain poured heavily outside but it felt like it was raining inside his bedroom too. It felt too cold and lonely as he wrapped his hand around the hot mug. Making himself warm from the small heat source, as his eyes rained tears too. 

He felt emotionless, it was something that he hadn't felt in a while. He knew it was a big step, to trust in Yi Bo. To trust anyone. His heart feeling empty as it used to occupy someone. His eyes no longer producing tears, as it all dried up.

Sniffing, he put the mug down and brought his legs closer to his chest as he stared into the rain. He wondered if Yi Bo felt the same as he did. He was a monster, but it still hurts when the one he loved tried hiding something so important.

He knew it was not an easy task to talk about it, but he gave Yi Bo months. Not only, did he seem guilty he forced his feeling onto Xiao Zhan. He didn't want that. Xiao Zhan never did. 

On this very night, Xiao Zhan cried himself to sleep as his mind still wondered as to what he did wrong to make Yi Bo feel scared to talk to him about it.

One floor above, a thin body slept on the large bed as he stared into the dark clouds. He regrets everything he did. He knew he was supposed to tell him sooner but, he still did not bring himself to. This mess, he created it. It was his fault if it wasn't for him. This wouldn't have had happened. 

"Fuck." he muttered under his breath.


	18. 十八

As much as he hated to get out of his comfortable bed. He dragged himself to the shower, although his personal life was a mess. A mask had to be put on, and make sure the fans are not worried about him. He wore his usual, hip-hop styled outfit. A large hoodie, and large camouflage pants. Pairing it off, with a beanie and a small Gucci pouch bag.

He looked at himself one more time in the mirror, before heading out. He felt emotionless, as he took the elevator to the underground parking. His footsteps echoing the whole parking lot, which only made his mood worse. 

Getting on the car that was prepared for him, he quickly put on his earphones. Blocking out any other sounds. It did not feel like it would be a good day, nor it felt like it would be a bad day, it felt neutral for some reason.

Walking into the familiar hall, he now stood again in front of the huge door that held royalty. Hearing the loud bass, that pumped his blood. Feeling excited, yet emotionless. His body wanting to dance but his mind saying no.

The underground dance competition. Apparently, the owner liked Yi Bo so much that they invited him again. Nothing came to mind, as Yi Bo never encountered meeting the owner. His eyes circling the packed dancefloor, as he remained sitting at the same spot, that he last sat.

His mind wandered to the time where he told about attending this underground dance competition to Xiao Zhan, and he seemed so excited and happy for Yi Bo. He wanted to grasp the feeling once more, as he missed it so much. 

Xiao Zhan, made him feel so happy, his heart, so warm. Without noticing, his face had planted a small smile. The bartender gave him, Cosmopolitan which brought him out of his thoughts. Politely, he refused it as he did not order any drinks.

The bartender insisted, saying that it was from the owner. With a small awkward smile, Wang Yi Bo accepted it. His eyes still roaming the dance floor but soon stopped when he saw the same guy from last time.

This time, he was wearing a much more different cheongsam, which still showed his curves. The design was innocent with a hint of sexiness. He wore the same mask, holding so much gracefulness in one body.

Somehow this time, he felt like he knew the person. The guy smiled politely to Wang Yi Bo and disappeared backstage. It was time for his performance. He knew it by heart, as soon as the lights dimmed and only bright red lights were shunned. 

He came out wearing a loose-fitting white shirt and tight pants. This time, he danced to a modern English song, which was slowed down. In fact, it sounded so sad. The way he moved his body elegantly to the music. It only added more sadness. Roslyn by Bon Iver was one of Xiao Zhan's favorite songs.

As the song played and the man danced a contemporary. Small tears, came from the edge of Yi Bo's big eyes that held the world. The man's dancing was breathless, he managed to stun the whole crowd, again. 

With the same polite smile he gave Yi Bo, now he gave it to the silent crowd. His dancing was truly out of this world. Yi Bo had seen many contemporary dances, and this one by far is the most beautiful one. 

Curiosity grew, as he saw the man again. Now sitting a few chairs away from him. It took enough courage to walk towards him and start a conversation.

"It was amazing."

"Thanks, I choreographed it." His answer was so short but felt so sincere.

His voice sounding so familiar to his ears, but much more raspy. The lights were back to normal which made Yi Bo see this man more clearer. His eyes landed on the man's lips, and that's when he noticed the mole. It was the same mole as his Xiao Zhan.

"Zhan-ge?" He asked softly, almost sounding like a whisper.

The man swiftly turned his head towards Yi Bo and broke into a huge grin,

"Took you long enough, Bo-di." As he took off the mask, his eyes shaped into a crescented moon, smiling widely at his one and only Wang Yi Bo.

Stunned, Wang Yi Bo walked a few steps back. His eyes starting to get cloudy, and the body in front of him getting blurry. Bringing his palms to his face, covering his eyes. He cried loudly, whaling, heavy breathing, flushed nose, and ears.

Xiao Zhan quickly brought Wang Yi Bo to tight hug, as his small palms rubbed Yi Bo's back. Trying his best to soothe him. He smiled, as his tears too started to pour. 

Wang Yi Bo, still could not grasp the situation. It had been months since they last talked. Xiao Zhan ignoring each message that had been sent to him by Yi Bo. But now, he stood in front of him, smiling. It confused him so much that he felt dizzy and fainted.


	19. 十九

Never in a million years, Yi Bo thought that he would wake up again in his Zhan-ge's room. The faint smell of vanilla brought back memories. Tears threaten to pour as memories started to flash in front of him. Did Xiao Zhan forgive him? Why was he in the dance competition? Why was he dancing? Did he know all along? More and more questions popped into his mind.

His thoughts were abruptly stopped as Xiao Zhan was heard talking to someone on the phone. Though Yi Bo could not make out the words, he knew it was a pretty serious conversation. All of a sudden, he stopped hearing that sweet voice.

He started to worry, he could not get up, his body had no strength. He could only rely on his hearing and smelling sense. Hearing footsteps, he knew Zhan was walking towards him, he prepared himself.

"Yi Bo, " The soft voice that he had always loved hearing and he will always do. Making his heart melt once more, emotions breaking as the person he loved so much said his name. Tears poured instantly as he remembered back what he did.

He made Xiao Zhan to suffer, he pushed Zhan away from him, all because he was a coward. Once more, he was crying uncontrollably hard. His head hurting from the crying, but he could not stop. He whimpered, wailed as he bawled his tears. His breath started to get uneven again, taking sharp intakes of breath.

It was soon heard muffled as Zhan hugged him tight enough, carefully not to hurt him. His fingers circling his shoulder, whispering "It's fine, Bo-di" multiple times into his ears. Trying his best to calm Yi Bo down. It broke his heart to see Yi Bo in this state, and he promised himself that he never wanted to see Yi Bo like this.

Slowly, his whimpers decreased and his breath started to get even. He tried opening his eyes, but it was too puffy and heavy. His whole face was swollen because of his crying. With a cracked voice, he said "S-sorry, ge."

He heard the older distancing himself from Yi Bo a little before occupying the bed space next to him. Yi Bo felt the older's warmth, as he laid right next to Yi Bo. So close, till he could smell the strong vanilla scent. It made him comfortable. It was their scent, and it made Yi Bo happy that Zhan was still using it.

"Yi Bo?" He asked curiously.

"Hm?" Yi Bo answered back nervously.

"Are you willing to accept me for who I am?"

Although, it was difficult for Yi Bo to speak. He did his best to speak out the important words.

"Ye-es, Ge"

"It's not the Ge that you're talking about, Yi Bo."

"Huh?"

" I have something important to tell you, but for now let's sleep."

He brought his body closer to Yi Bo and hugged him. Both drifting to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sitting in front of him, holding the tea set of a very expensive brand made him more curious and anxious. He wanted to know what Xiao Zhan had in his mind.

Shockingly, the tea that he was served was Da Hong Pao, apparently Xiao Zhan's favorite tea. It was no secret that this tea is the most expensive in the whole world. Moreover, it has been declared a national treasure by the Chinese government. It is usually given as a gift to important individuals such as honorable people, and celebrities.

How on earth did Xiao Zhan get his hands on this kind of tea, and how is he enjoying it casually? It's all too surprising for Yi Bo as he learned more about Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan was sitting gracefully as he held the cup to his lips. Sipping tea, and looked calm. He truly enjoyed this tea, but he was brought out of his tea world when he noticed Yi Bo was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Go on, drink."

"How did you get this tea?"

"A friend."

He looked at Xiao Zhan suspiciously before sipping the tea. It indeed had a wonderful taste and aroma to it. But, it still did not make his anxiety any better.  
  
  


\-------------------------------------  
  


"Yi Bo, I'm not who you think I am." He started the conversation softly as if he was talking about the most random thing ever and not serious.

"Then, who are you, Zhan-ge?"

"I'm..I'm" Xiao Zhan was nervous and he didn't know how to say it without scaring Yi Bo. He wanted Yi Bo at his side but does Yi Bo want the same as him? He started doubting.

"Ge?"

Startled a little, he regained his consciousness back and looked Yi Bo straight in the eye before talking about his life story.

"Yi Bo, just know that I love you very very much and I don't want to lose you".

"You won't ge, and I feel the same towards you." pink dusted his cheeks as his last words turned into whisper instead of speech.

Zhan smiled before he started, " I'm the Mafia, or better known as Mr. X" He could see the shock in Yi Bo's face, he knew it. Nonetheless, he continued.

"Yi Bo, I'm also Xiao Zhan. I've been in this business for 20 years now but at the same time I'm also working as an artist in the entertainment industry."

Xiao Zhan kept quiet he could not predict what Yi Bo would say about him. Though, he did not say anything about how he had supernatural powers. He thought he might talk about it some other day. He was not ready, because no one knew about it aside from his parents and Stephen. Therefore, this was a huge thing if he had to speak about it.

Yi Bo sat silently, trying to process everything. Sitting in front of him, was the biggest Mafia in the whole country. He shivered just by the thought of it. How could he have suspected Xiao Zhan out of all people would be the Mafia? He seemed innocent, pure, and had such good nature. Slowly it somehow cleared his doubts a little.

Bringing back to the time where he went to the broken-down apartment in an attempt to search for Xiao Zhan but only found buff men. They were his bodyguards, he assumed. Despite all of this, he did not fall out of love, instead, he fell in love deeper with Xiao Zhan. Zhan trusted him so much, that he's willing to talk about his real identity.

Which also meant, he was not a random fling. Xiao Zhan wanted to spend his life with Wang Yi Bo, and Yi Bo smiled at the thought. Zhan could not get any more precious than this. He looked at Xiao Zhan and saw how anxious he looked. 

The anxious look grew more when Yi Bo got out of his seat and walked towards Zhan. He stood by his side for a few seconds and saw a timid Zhan. He was still _human_ , thought Yi Bo. Bringin Zhan into his embrace from the back, he whispered to Xiao Zhan, "I still love you no matter what, ge." 

Xiao Zhan smiled at those words, and he was no longer nervous. His mind is filled with happiness and Yi Bo. He brought the rainbow into his hectic life, and he was glad that Yi Bo loved him as much as he loved him and did not want to lose each other. 

He got up and returned the hug. They were in this position for a good few minutes. Yi Bo broke the hug and looked at Zhan admiringly. Bringing his large hands to tuck in the strand of hair at the back of Zhan's ear and caressing his cheek made Zhan flustered. 

He was so lucky, to have this man by his side. Yi Bo looked at Xiao Zhan's eyes once more before diving into a hungry kiss. He missed Zhan, he missed everything about him and he missed this. Zhan returned the kisses making both of them smile as they keep leaving pecks and teasing each other with their eyes.

_**God, they were so in love.** _

\-------------------------------------

Chei Yong knocked before entering the room with a huge smile on his face. 

"Master!"

Xiao Zhan who was painting, peeked his head at the side cutely making Chei Yong look at him in awe. He brought out an opened envelope and showed it to Zhan. With one eyebrow raised, he looked at Chei Yong.

"Master, you did not have to do this!"

He brought back his focus to the painting as he spoke, "You deserve this CheiYong, accept this once, please."

Chei Yong was shocked when Zhan used the word 'please'. He had not used it a lot of times, only when it's important. He smiled again before hugging Zhan, who felt shocked at the action. Slowly he relaxed into the hug, before putting down his paintbrush and hugging back.

Chei Yong deserved a break from this hectic lifestyle. This was not the first time Zhan tried sending Chei Yong for a vacation. He always had a tradition where he would always send his men and the people who worked for him for vacations. He had always wanted to give back what he received.

He smiled as Chei Yong walked out the door with the smile planted on his face. It made him feel a thousand time better to know that Chei Yong finally allowed himself to take a break

\-------------------------------------

The painting told a story. A very heartbreaking but lovely story and Zhan was proud of his creation. He had always been but somehow this stood out more from the rest. He loved it so much, that it was hung at the new exhibition that was going to be held on the 21st.


	20. 二十

Xiao Zhan was born and raised in Chongqing. He was surrounded by lovely people ever since he was young. Both his parent is the most lovable and caring people in the whole wide world. Thus, creates a kind-hearted Zhan.

He was at the tender age of 12 when he found out about his powers. His father's father was the one who used to have it but kept it as a secret. As it was threatening to others. Knowing this, Xiao Zhan was afraid of what he could do with this power.

It was indeed very powerful, he could control things, attack with the two smooth black arrows that almost resembled a ribbon when it's relaxed. Like how the tail is important for animals, this was important to Xiao Zhan. 

He was in the Mafia business after being exposed to it from a very young age. He was considered very smart, having an IQ of 150. He didn't have any interest in studying after finding everything too easy for his brain. This leads him to take arts, that was the only thing that did not require him to do equations or write essays. 

After a while, he found out he had a thing for arts. Apparently, the arts that he drew were a high demand in the artist market. Each canvas that he had painted, told a meaningful story. It was hard to find those kinds of paintings. He was truly gifted, having everything at a young age. Nonetheless, it did not make him any different from the people around him.

He still went through emotions such as sadness, heartbreak, happy, anxious, guilty, and etc. 

He couldn't be considered as a full human but half. During the months that his mother had him in her stomach, she had to intake huge amounts of blood. Cause he was _thirsty_ for blood. He's a human but he had a special ability. He was accepted by his parents no matter what. 

Moreover, his father was very proud that Zhan had a special ability which means he could be the stronger Mafia. And he truly got what he wanted, when Zhan took over the role for him. With his smartness and power, he was the most powerful and feared by many.

Zhan took this role with an open heart, because no matter what, he only promises to do good and nothing evil. But of course, when people got on his nerves he had to take matters into his own hands, which eventually lead to killing. He wishes not to do anything with killing but it's just not possible. 

He grew up with Chei Yong and Ah Lan taking care and nursing him from young. Almost like brothers, but Zhan always kept his distance no matter what. But of course, he treated them more kinder than he treated the others.

Stephen Chow was actually Zhan's neighbor and his father's most trusted friend. He was very close to Xiao Zhan, taking care of him as his own son. Which made Xiao Zhan to emotionally invest in Stephen being another dad figure to him. 

During this time, Zhan still had no idea how to control his powers. Sometimes, accidentally injuring the men that innocently stood near him to keep a watch on him. This made him feel guilty as it was not just any injuries but permanent damage to their body.

Stephen was close to Zhan cause he wanted to control the Mafia by Zhan's side. But he revealed his true nature soon enough when he saw how messily Zhan handled his powers. Which made him to continuously look at Xiao Zhan with disgust and left him crying on the floor, shattering his innocent heart.

Xiao Zhan entered the entertainment a few years later after the incident. His mother gave the suggestion after hearing Zhan singing at home. He had such a smooth yet powerful voice, especially his falsetto. Very few singers had strong falsetto and Zhan was blessed with one.

Due to his mother's wishes, he entered the industry and met his XNINE members and slowly entered acting. He enjoyed acting, it was a practice for his daily life masks. A show that he had to put on for others. Manipulating others so that they don't know who he really is. 

But, after shooting The Untamed. He fell in love with the one and only Wang Yi Bo. At first, he had decided to ignore the feelings blaming it all on the story that they were acting. After all, it was based on a BL novel. He had done his research spectacularly well when it came to acting.

Thus he took three days to think about his life and Yi Bo, he tried ignoring the younger even though he knew it was useless. Cause no matter what, Yi Bo would always have a soft spot in his cold heart. During the time, he accidentally used his power which lead to a few of his shirts being torn.

It was not a big matter, but after everything had happened. He was happy that Yi Bo is finally by his side. They were indeed soulmates, no matter which lifetime. They would forever be for each other.

No matter how far they were separated. They would find a way to each other's hearts every single time. 

**灵魂伴侣  
**

_**soulmate** _


	21. 额外 | Extra

**执子之手，与子偕老**

**_hold hands with you, grow old with you._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  


He smiled so widely as he kept his eyes on the painting. Feeling the emotions from each stroke of the brush.

Looking at his side, he admired this man very much. He went through so much, yet, he still chose him. He was glad to spend his life with him. He was thankful that this was not just any fling.

Closing his eyes for a while, as he took a deep breath. Smelling the vanilla scent that had always calmed him, no matter when or where. He tightened his grip around Xiao Zhan's hands, as if intertwining their hands more than it already is.

Slowly leaning in, he gave a peck on Zhan's cheek which made the older to turn around in shock. Xiao Zhan never cared about public affection, it usually was the opposite. Yi Bo's action made him to release small giggles that warmed Yi Bo's heart

After a few minutes, Zhan finally looked Yi Bo in the eyes, both eyes showing only love. Again, they smiled at each other, a huge one. Zhan showing his bunny teeth as both their eyes disappeared into a thin line.

They were happy just by each other's presence.   
  
  
  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  


They stood silently under the blazing hot sun and stared at how the waves rolled. Both feets planted under the sand,

"Ge?"

"Hm?" Zhan answered without looking at Yi Bo who was staring intensely at him.

Bringin out a medium-sized and thin box, he stretched out his arms to grab Zhan's shoulder. Zhan swiftly turned his attention to Yi Bo who now had pink dusted on his cheeks. He was nervous, eyeing the box suspiciously. Zhan spoke,

"What's that?"

"I love you, Xiao Zhan." Yi Bo declared as he brought the necklace out of the box. It was a silver necklace, with a bunny pendant on it. It had both their initials carved on it. And that's when Zhan noticed the necklace Yi Bo wore. It had the same design, but a lion pendant.

He couldn't contain his smile, he hugged Yi Bo tightly as Yi Bo tried his best to put on the necklace on the older. Both smiled affectionately and intertwined their hands. Sneaking small pecks of kisses.

After a few more minutes, Xiao Zhan got up abruptly.

"I gotta bath."

Yi Bo was confused at Xiao Zhan. His mind taking a while to understand what the older meant. He quickly smirked as he packed their things and head back to the hotel room that Zhan had booked for three days.

As Yi Bo entered their room, Zhan came out from the bathroom covered in a fluffy bathrobe. Stunned, he stood with wide mouth as he saw Xiao Zhan. No matter how many times he had looked at Xiao Zhan's body, he would never get tired of it.

He had the body of a goddess. Waist so small, chess just the perfect size. He couldn't wait to mark his whole chest. Eyes sharp like a panther he looked at Xiao Zhan, while he gulped. Obvious to Xiao Zhan, as he knew what he was doing to Yi Bo.

He just gave an innocent smile and grabbed Yi Bo's hand to lead him to the bathroom. He was very impatient. Although, he did not mind if Yi Bo wants to do it to him here and now.

Sitting patiently on the bed, he stared as the sun was setting. It was a beautiful sight. A gasp left his mouth when he felt two large hands hugging him from the back. He was too immersed with the sight that he had not felt the bed sink behind me. He smiled widely as he saw Yi Bo with wet hair.

He just looked more attractive with his wet hair. Slowly their kisses turned into hot and steamy kisses. Which eventually lead to them ignoring the bathrobes that both had taken off. Hands roaming each other's bodies.

Feeling so breathless, as Yi Bo teased his nipples and played with his shaft. A sharp intake of breath when Yi Bo teased his entranced. With his fingers that was coated with lube, he circled it at the entrance. His gremlin smile evident on his face as he saw Xiao Zhan with eyes half-lidded and his breath getting heavy.

Entered the first finger, following by a long moan. Zhan panting as soon as he had taken in three of Yi Bo's large fingers. Pre-cum dripping, soon was licked by Yi Bo which made Zhan shudder at the pleasure.

Zhan's face pressed on the pillow as Yi Bo thrusts, making him see white. It was euphoria, Yi Bo inside of him, giving him so much pleasure. He kept moaning Yi Bo's name breathlessly as Yi Bo kept praising him.

"You're so good for me, Ge."

"Getting wrecked by me, you look so beautiful."

"Fuck, you're so pretty with all these marks."

"You're mine, Ge. Only Mine." Yi Bo said a little louder as he continued leaving hickeys on Xiao Zhan's abused chest. The man under him moaned louder, as he was reaching his climax for the third time.

Yi Bo finally releasing his third round of semen into Zhan as both shuddered at the pleasure.

Soon, both of them fell into a deep sleep with their legs tangled.

Unfortunately for Zhan, he heard his phone buzzing at the side. He knew it was business as he angrily grabbed the phone and untangled himself from Yi Bo.

Zhan was in the bathroom, talking on the phone with CheiYong. Although, he was angry with Chei Yong for calling when he seriously told him to not disturb him for the three days. He understood that he had a few matters to handle back home.

A few of his enemies had found out about his precious gem, Wang Yi Bo.


End file.
